Even Zombies Need Love
by landofthekwt
Summary: Inuyasha dead for nearly a century is brought back as a zombie. Only Kagome can save him.
1. The Iceman Cometh

Title The Iceman Cometh

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Snowbound (At First Tweak#

Genre Geraldo Rivera

Word Count 299

Warning Character Death

Summary A Truth Stranger Than Fiction is Revealed

"Japan Iceman found in Taisho Pond. Mummified under the volcanic ash and mud since 1915, when an eruption of the nearby volcano Yakedake dammed Azusa River"

Kagome studiously avoided the TV. Iceman had no interest for her. She had hoped that the well would bring her back to Inuyasha. When it didn't, she had moved on. College was her number one priority now. It helped her forget what she had lost.

"Come here, Kagome." cried Souta. When she ignored him, her mother dragged her in front of the TV where Souta and Jichan were glued to the TV. There stood the pride of the Japanese archeological world Professor Hitomi standing in front of the remains of the Japanese Iceman.

" I present proof of the existence of youkai. . This creature was a hanyou. A man with dog ears and fangs. The stuff of fairy tales revealed by me today.."

Kagome stared at the cadaver stretched out on the table. Skin mummified. The face a mask of death. There was no doubt who the Japanese Ice Man was. The man she had waited for so long. Buried at the bottom of a pond by volcanic ash. They had violated his grave and paraded his remains before the nation for money. Was nothing sacred?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mother pulled her into. her arms. She knew the pain of burying the man she loved. Kagome had always held out hope that Inuyasha would come for her or she would be able to go to him. Now all those hopes were dashed by a cheap stunt done for ratings on a reality TV show. Maybe it was better this way. Now that Kagome had no hope she could move with the rest of her life


	2. Ghosts of Sengoku Jidai

Title Ghosts of the Sengoku Jidai

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Ghost Stories (At First Tweak#34)

Word Count 1434

Genre Mysteries

Warning None

Summary A continuation of the Iceman Cometh

A/N Youkai is often translated as ghost

Jaken rifled through the stacks of bills. He could finally move out. No more dependence of Lord Sesshoumaru . No more shit jobs. He had bought himself independence. All because he knew where the bodies were buried.

"Edo University student assaults famed archeologist. Tokyo police report that one Higurashi Kagome was arrested after she stormed into the office of Edo University Professor. Hitomi Kagewaki. She kept screaming that Japanese Iceman exhumed from Taisho Pond for a reality show was her boyfriend. When Hitomi appeared at the door, she yelled that he was Naraku and that he had seized the body to gain his killing him. Higurashi was placed in the Tokyo Asylum for observation. Her grandfather who runs a local shrine declined comment."

Sesshoumaru clicked off the TV. That girl. She seemed vaguely familiar. He had not heard the name Naraku in four hundred fifty years. Normally he would have passed it off as the ravings of some drug-crazed teenager, but that name was only known to a few and recorded nowhere. He needed to know how the girl knew Naraku. A few well-placed bribes should allow him access to her. Taisho Pond was a name he had not heard in a long time. It was place where his idiot brother had met his end. When he heard about it, he had Jaken buy the land and donate it to the Japanese government for the creation of a national park. It was fitting that his brother was buried under ash and mud. Just like his father a big skeleton on the border between this world and the next. Both out of sight. Out of mind. He needed to ask Jaken about the connection between Taisho Pond and the Japanese Iceman.

Jaken clicked off the TV just as Sesshoumaru entered the room. What was he going to do? If the professor talked to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru would know that he had sold Inuysaha's body to the professor. Would he care? If he really cared, he would have buried him at the Western Shiro

instead of letting him take care of the arrangements for making Inuyasha's entombment permanent. He might care that Jaken had told Professor Hitomi about Inuyasha's body. The professor was so eager and flashed so much money his face how could he refuse..It never occurred to Jaken that Sesshoumaru would find out what he had done. Lord Sesshoumaru had never visited Taisho Pond. All the arrangements for the purchase and donation to the government were made by Jaken

Why should Lord Sesshoumaru care what happened to his brother's body. It was just a body. Just a thing. Buried at the bottom of the pond it was just part of the environment. Better that he should be able to profit from the hanyou who had tormented him so wasǹt like he was hurting anyone. Who cared about the hanyou anyway? From what Jaken had heard Inuyasha just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. No one really knew why he was there. Jaken had noticed that Hitomi had not displayed Tessaiga. Was it still at the bottom of the Pond or had it disappeared back into his fathers grave.

"Jaken, There was a girl on TV claiming that the Iceman whom a professor claims he found in Taisho Pond is her boyfriend. As far I can remember Inuyasha was the only person at the bottom of Taisho Pond. Inuyasha is still there, right? He did not just get up and walk away did he? Do you know anything about any of this? Who is that girl and who is this professor? I expect you to give me the right answers as soon as possible. If I hear that Inuyasha is no longer there you just might have to take his place. Talk to this Professor Hitomi and find out what is going on, I am going to talk to Higurashi Kagome and find out what she knows."

Jaken felt extremely relieved that his execution had been postponed. With any luck he could buy back the cadaver and Lord Sesshoumaru would be none the wiser. He sighed. After all these years it came down to a choice between doing what Lord Sesshoumaru wanted him to or dying. Life was so unfair. He should have followed his mother's advice and been a boatman. The pay was terrible, but at least he would not spend most of his waking hours fearing for his life.

He had to admit that the idea of selling Inuyasha's body to Hitomi was wholly his idea. Lord Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with it. The idea had come to him after he watched the professor's reality show. Hitomi''s ambition had been to find a youkai. The shows generally finding the truth behind the myth. Since Jaken had known where the bodies were buried if was able to furnish the genuine article to Hitomi for a price. It had never occurred to him that Lord Sesshoumaru might find out. Now he had to do damage control.

When he arrived at Hitomi's office police were swarming everywhere. Hitomi recognized him and had the secretary buzz him in. Jaken looked at the man. Long black wild hair, coal black eyes. He could see why the Higurashi girl has mistaken him for Naraku. The question was who was this Highurashi Kagome and how she knew both Naraku and Inuyasha. Dr. Hitomi motioned for Jaken to sit down.

"What can I do for you?

" I need to buy back the body that I furnished to you before my employer realizes that it is missing."

The professor stared at the little man and sighed. The body had served its purpose. Ratings were higher than ever. No matter how many youkai cadavers he produced the academic world would never believe him. To them he was another Indiana Jones producing wonders which were beyond belief. He kept his academic career by producing papers which satisfied the powers that be. even if they were produced from the residuals of his TV show. Someday the TV show would be cancelled. He needed academia when it did.

"What are you offering?"

" I will give you back all the money that you gave me."

" Not interested. There are more papers and shows I could do with that one. I could even find a mangaka to write a manga about him. The rights alone are staggering."

"A grave was robbed in a National Park."

" I did not rob the grave. You did Though I bet I could get high ratings with a moie showing me digging up the youkai."

"What do you want?"

"Double "

"You are a thief!"

" No, you are a thief. I am merely a fence. Take it or the price doubles again."

Jaken realized that he was beaten. He nodded. " Half now. Half when you deliver the body. "

Hitomi beamed. " Shall we go to the storage room?"

"Lead the way " grumbled Jaken.

Hitomi and Jaken took the elevator to a subbasement. They walked to a vault. He pushed a button l and a pallet slid out from the wall. Hitomi gasped. The cadaver was gone. Jaken looked at him.

"Where is he?"

" I don't know. It is not like he could just get up and walk away."

" You are asking me?"

Sesshoumaru was a patient man. He had researched Higurashi Kagome. Just another college student. Nothing brilliant barely made it into high school after missing classes in junior high. Drifted through high school before finally taking her entrance exams after a year off. From a family of shrine keepers. The tree his brother had been pinned to for fifty years was there. The priest claimed to have information about the sacred jewel, but he was a charlatan. The girl was nothing had she suddenly gone off the deep end after seeing the TV. He wanted to know how she knew his brother and how she knew Naraku.

He waited in a locked conference room for her to be brought down. Hopefully they had not drugged her. The guards brought her in. Sesshoumaru indicated that her restraints could be loosened and that the guards could leave. She was no threat to him. When they left there was a moment when they both were stunned until the shock wore off and the others name spilled from their mouths.

"Sesshoumaru"

" Kagome."


	3. They're Here

Title They're Here

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Up Late (At First Tweak#

Rating PG-13

Word Count 1079

Genre Zombies

Warning Zombies

Summary Continuation of Ghosts of the Sengoku Jidai and The Iceman Cometh

Sesshoumaru stared at her. " How is it possible that you are here? The last time I saw you was when you were swept into the meidou. You were the last person I expected to see."

Kagome shifted nervously " I have always been from here. I was born here. Inuyasha came for me inside the Jewel. After I wished away the Jewel, I returned here. Apparently, I was only there because of the Jewel. When the Jewel was gone, I returned to this world."

"Which still does not explain how you came to be in the Sengoku-Jidai You were there and yet you are here. Explain."

"The Well."

"The Well? You mean that Well that disappeared when you left and returned after Inuyasha returned. What does it have to do with anything.?"

She swallowed. " The Well transported me between my shrine in 21st century Tokyo and the Warring States Era."

Sessshoumaru stared at her. Maybe she really was crazy. He should just walk out the door and leave her in the asylum. The Kagome he had known then had been irritating. Taking his sword, somehow making Inuyasha fight on a different level just to save her.

At the end he had saved her after Inuyasha had injured her, but all she thought about was saving Inuyasha. All that mattered to him was that when he killed Magatsuhi, he was able to find Rin. When she was pulled into the Meidou, he never expected to see her again. Inuyasha had never talked about what happened.

Yet here she was. The question was what to do about her? She was of no consequence. It was her knowledge of Inuyasha and Naraku that bothered him. Just like Inuyasha's reappearance from his watery grave, she was a loose end that needed to be tied up.

"Show me the Well."

"Now in the middle of the night?"

"I can leave you in the Asylum if you prefer."

"Coming."

They drove in silence to the Sunset Shrine She could believe that she was with Sesshoumaru of all people. The last time she had been with him, she had ridden his fluff. His last word to her was "Baka." Not exactly something you could build a relationship around.

What he was a tie to her old life. Inuyasha had reappeared. as a mummied corpse. Naraku had reappeared as an archeologist. Now Sesshoumaru had reappeared to whisk her away from the Tokyo Asylum. She knew what he had been. What was he now?"

"Sesshoumaru, what did you say you did in this era?"

"I did not say. We are here about your Well."

Arriving at well, Sesshoumaru stared at it expectantly. When nothing happened, he looked to Kagome.

"How does it work?"

"It doesn't now. I used to just jump in with the Jewel and the Well transported me to Inuyasha's time. It has not worked since I came home. I tried it all the way through high school. Eventually, I gave up."

Sesshoumaru had always thought it odd that his brother jumped into the Well near the village he had left Maybe it had some connection to this girl. Inuyasha had never told him about their relationship.

He had seen the love and devotion to her in half-breed's eyes since their time in Father's tomb. He had dismissed it at the time as an odd attraction to humans that Inuyasha had inherited from his father until he met Rin.

After Rin left the village, he never saw Inuyasha again When Jaken had informed him that his brother had died, he went to the site and confirmed that the person buried under all that mud, water and volcanic ash was in fact Inuyasha.

He bought the land for the government which established a national park on the site. The past was buried at last. Until now. Now Inuyasha's grave had been robbed. The miko who had been a bane of his existence reappeared yelling that Naraku was alive again. He turned to her

"Jump"

"What?"

"Jump and prove your story."

"But the Well does not work."

"We are going to stay here all night until you jump."

"But I could break a leg in the dark."

"Jump or I will throw you in."

Kagome jumped and landed with a thud on the bottom. " See, nothing. happened."

Sesshoumaru was distracted by the ring of his cell phone." Yes, Jaken. This had better be good."

Jaken had finally settled with Professor Hitomi. The archeologist would be paid when Inuyasha was returned. All they could do was wait for Inuyasha to turn up. If he never saw Inuyasha again, it would be too soon. The guy had always bullied him.

If he had not seen the mountain fall on Inuyasha no one would ever have known he was there. Instead, he had told Lord Sesshoumaru who had preserved the grave site from development by turning it into a National Park. Nothing to do but wait and hope that he found Inuyasha before Lord Sesshoumaru.

He fell asleep in front of the TV. Suddenly, he heard the sound of wood splintering as if something was trying to break down his front door. Looking closer he saw hands reaching through the door. Voices calling " Brains, Brains."

He woke in a cold sweat. On the TV "Night of the Living Dead" was blaring. Quickly, he turned it off. The door was intact. No zombies within or without. It had all been a nightmare. A nice boring news channel would calm his nerves. He clicked to NHK news. At least they were sane.

"Several people reported seeing zombies today. The police have yet to verify any of the reports.

This reporter managed to obtain this exclusive video of the beast stalking Tokyo tonight."

There on the screen was something clad in the familiar red hakama ambling through the streets of Tokyo without any particular purpose or direction. Once it turned toward the camera. It had the same hollow eyes and desiccated features that he had seen on Professor Hitomi's show.

There was no longer any doubt. Inuyasha was undead and rampaging through Tokyo. This was beyond his powers. Only Lord Sesshoumaru could deal with him now. He punched in Lord Sesshoumaru's number. Before he could speak he heard his master's voice.


	4. CSI

Title CSI

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Part of the serial "Even Zombies Need Love"

Prompt Long Day's Journey

Word Count 297

Warning Mention of Character Death

Summary Continuation of " They're Here"

Kagome shivered with the January chill as she stared out over the frozen Taisho Pond.

" I would have thought we would go to Professor Hitomi's laboratory. I do not understand what we are doing here?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her for daring to interrupt his thoughts. In fact he hated being here. His brother had been dead and buried here. He had confirmed it and felt at peace for the first tune since Inuyasha's birth. To have that peace shattered was disturbing

"He is not here. He is not there. His life ended here. I tried to make sure that he would never be disturbed. Apparently that was too much to hope for."

"I know that you hated him, but to leave him here buried beneath the water, mud and volcanic ash is rather cold hearted."

"On the contrary, I thought this place was a fitting tomb for my brother. People have told that it is one of the most beautiful places in Japan. I bought the land and gave it to the government for use as a national park so that he would never be disturbed. They even named it after me : Taisho Pond. I could have just left it to the developers."

" So why did we come here?"

"I wanted to confirm that he was not here."

"And?"

"He is not."

"What now?"

"To Professor Hitomi's Laboratory, of course."

Kagome sighed " Did he ever mention me?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced. " You or your absence were a sore subject. Your name angered him. He stayed near the well until all the people he knew or cared about were dead. Last I heard he was in the Japanese Alps trying to forget."

"Forget?"

"Forget you."


	5. A Cover Up

Title A Cover Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Blanket

Word Count 821

Continuation of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning Dead People

Summary Bringing Dead People to Life

They found Jaken and the Professor in the vault Jaken squeaked when he saw Sesshoumaru. His goose was truly cooked. He quailed in fear. The Professor was surprised at the intruders until he saw Kagome.

"What is she doing here? That crazy woman should be in the Tokyo Asylum with rest of the loonies." He shouted while shaking his fist at Kagome.

Kagome was about to give the Professor a piece of his mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up

"Professor, she is here because she was released into my custody. She is here to identify the body."

" And you are"

" I am Taisho Sesshoumaru, chairman of the Taisho zaibatsu"

The Professor stared at with incredulity for a minute and then laughed " Taisho Sesshoumaru is a myth created by the Taisho Group for the purpose of showing the unbroken succession of family leadership since its founding. He has never been photographed. There are no birth or death records. Next you will want me to believe that you are a youkai"

Jaken choked. Kagome lauighed and Sesshoumaru smirked. Dokkasou began to leak onto the floor hissing where it landed.

"My patience is thin, Professor. I have come for the body of my idiot brother. Produce him now."

Professor Hitomi paled at the site of the holes in the vault floor. " He's gone."

"What did you say?"

"He's missing, OK"

"You could replace him at the bottom of Taisho Pond. A fitting end for a grave robber, don't you think, Jaken?"

Kagome yelled "Have all of you gone crazy? We came here to find Inuyasha. Killing Naraku might make us all feel better, but it won't get us any closer to our goal."

Sesshoumaru hesitated Killing them all seemed a good idea. As for finding his little brother. Well, if his brother wandered the streets of Tokyo as a zombie, it really was not his problem. He was only angry the grave he had created for Inuyasha was disturbed. What difference did it make. Dead was dead. Tenseiga could not bring him back anymore than it could bring back his Father.

Kagome stared at the security camera Dead bodies do not normally get and walk around by themselves, though her experience in the Sengoku Jidai told her otherwise. Kikyou had sworn her off horror movies forever. She had seen dead people walking around for a dozen lifetimes. She pointed to the cameras.

"Professor. Why do you have security cameras?"

The Professor stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "The insurers require it. What is sealed in the vault is priceless. Without 24 hour monitoring we could not collect on the policy if something is lost or stolen."

"Who is in charge of monitoring?"

" Dr. Bela Flora is charge of the lab. She hires all personnel and is responsible for security. Best archeologist in the business. Hired her away from the University of Bologna."

"Wouldn't you normally hire a security specialist?"

"I am sure she did, but I never met him. I believe his name is Mut or Mutt something. Came highly recommended. Used to work for Stasi."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Had to admire people who put such thought and care into terrorizing humans. " Let's go find him. Maybe he knows what happened."

Hitomi led the way to the monitoring station. A man with dark hair shading to grey braided into a pony tail looked up at him .in surprise. "Herr Doktor, What brings you here?"

The Professor ushered Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Jaken into the room. "Mut-san ,were you here last night?"

"She told me to leave. She said it would be OK. I have seen that look in her eyes before. I was not about to argue with her. I value my life."

"Who told you this ?"

"Dr. Flora of course."

"When did you leave?"

"About 11:00pm. She seemed very anxious that I leave before midnight."

"Did she say why?"

"No. And I did not ask."

"Was she alone?"

"Dr. Schlafen the forensic pathologist from the University of Heidelberg was with her and an old woman who reminded me of Baba Yaga. You know Baba Yaga.".

Professor Hitomi nodded. It was getting Curiouser and Curiouser. Something occurred to hm.

"Does Dr. Flora know about all the cameras?"

Mut grinned at him. " You mean my secret one. It's gong to cost you.."

Hitomi indicated that Mut could run the tape from midnight. His Iceman was in a vat of liquid. The old woman was chanting and throwing herbs into the vat. Dr. Schlafen was watching intently. Dr. Flora was seated at a monitoring station. She pushed a button and yelled "Live again., Inuyasha" There was a flash of light and the screen went black.


	6. The Arrow's Flight

Title The Arrow's Flight

Author landofthekwt

Prompt I Shot an Arrow (At First Tweak)

continuation of "Even a Zombie Needs Love"

Word Count 893

Warning Character Death

Summary Sesshoumaru tracks down Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru stared at the video. Should they track down the conspirators who had revived Inuyasha or track him down instead. When he looked up he realized that they were all staring at him. He picked up Dr. Hitomi. If he really was Naraku reborn wouldn't it be better just to kill him now.

"Put him down, Sesshoumaru. If you kill him, we will never find Inuyasha."

The daiyoukai sighed. The miko was just as infuriating now as she had been in the Feudal Era.

He released the Professor " Dr. Flora seems to be the key. The other were just assistants. Where can we find her?"

When they arrived at her apartment they found that it had been trashed. It appeared that a full melee had taken place inside the rooms which Dr. Flora occupied. Kagome ran through the rooms heedless of her own safety.

Dr. Hitomi looked at Sesshoumaru " Should she really be doing that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " There is no one alive in this apartment"

"Then why are we here?"

Just then they heard a scream from another scurried into find Kagome huddled in a corner. An old woman was lying in pieces on the floor. Sesshoumaru felt Tenseiga pulse. He really did hate that sword. Tried to bury it with Inuyasha, but it had come back to him.

Jaken bent over her. " Isn't that the woman that was throwing the herbs into the vat with Inuyasha"

They looked to Dr. Hitomi. "I think she was a cleaning woman at the lab. Dr. Flora would know" .

Sesshoumaru sighed. Saving people was such a bother. He drew Tenseiga. The emissaries of the underworld appeared. He slashed them to pieces. The woman coughed as her lungs filled with air.

Dr. Hitomi watched in awe as the pieces slowly reattached themselves. Jaken shuddered as she remembered a time when he had been the one in pieces. An experience he never wanted to repeat. Kagome had seen the otter's head reattach itself, but it was still like witnessing a miracle.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and approached the woman whose body had finally reassembled" Tell me where Inuyasha is or I will let the imps have your soul"

" Dr. Schlafen implanted a tracking device in the zombie. He went to the Tokyo Sky Tree to monitor him. I was supposed to remain here. in case he returned. Dr. Flora assured me that he would never kill a human. Obviously, she was wrong."

"Why were you trying to revive Inuyasha?"

"Dr. Flora contacted me after Jaken approached Dr. Hitomi about obtaining the Tokyo Ice Man. Apparently, she knew who the Ice Man was and convinced Dr. Hitomi to purchase the body. I was brought in because I am a kuromiko skilled in reanimating the dead using techniques known only to the oni."

A demon suddenly appeared behind her waving a contract at her. " You cheated. I was to have your soul when you died. The imps were supposed to bring it me. It's not fair. It's not fair."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru " Tsubaki?"

The witch looked up at her in surprise " Who are you and how do you know me?"

Kagome replied " You tried to kill me at Naraku's behest five hundred years ago."

Tsubaki blinked "Kagome. That is impossible."

The demon fumed waving the contract " What about her soul? The contract says I can have when she dies. She died. I am here for soul"

Sesshoumaru's dokkasou melted the demon. "Damn lawyers."

They turned as Tsubaki began to wail and shriek as her five hundred year old body turned to dust. Sesshoumaru wiped the dust from his shoes " Shall we find Dr. Schlafen?"

By the time they arrived at the construction site of the Tokyo Sky Tree all they found were body parts. Kagome did manage to extract the tracking device still clutched in one of Dr. Schlafen's hands.

Tenseiga was again demanding that the Doctor be revived. Sesshoumaru reluctantly complied.

The Doctor related how Dr. Flora had hired him to work on restoring the bodily functions of the Ice Man. Apparently, she had read about his work as forensic pathologist on the Alpine Ice Man

"Where is the Ice Man?" Sesshoumaru demanded as his claws touched the man's jugular vein

"Dr. Flora seemed to know where he was headed. We were all to rendevous at Goshinboku at the Sunset Shrine." Dr. Schlafen blurted out desperately as if his life depended upon it.

Suddenly, tattoo's appeared on Dr. Schlafen's face His hands now had knives on every finger tip.

" I know dozens of better ways to kill a man" He bragged grinning evilly.

Sesshoumaru cut off his head. " Is that one of them:?"

Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her. " Is Inuyasha at the Shrine?"

Kagome examined the device. If she was reading it correctly, Inuyasha was indeed at the shrine. She nodded Sesshoumaru motioned for , Jaken and Dr. Hitomi to grab hold of him He would have to use his energy bubble in broad daylight.

When they arrived at the Tree they found Dr Flora dead at the base of the tree. The zombie was hanging from the tree. An arrow through his heart. Kagome felt a tremendous feeling of deja vu


	7. Why Call Them Back From Heaven

Title Why Call Them Back From Heaven?

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Strangely Familiar

Word Count 1026

Even Zombies Need Love Chapter 7

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning character deaths

Summary Kikyou redux

As Kagome stared at the zombie nailed to the tree by the arrow, an apparition began forming in front of her. When she realized who was standing before her, a ghostly hand reached out to cover her mouth and stifle her scream.

" They cannot see or hear me."

Slowly, the hand was removed from her mouth. When Kagome finally caught her breath, Kikyou stood before as she remembered on that day when her soul was carried away to heaven so long ago

"Kikyou."

"I once was Kikyou."

"Why are you here?"

Kikyou shook her head " I am here to restore him to life" pointing to Inuyasha and "to give him my heart" pointing to Dr. Hitomi" Their love destroyed for me destroyed all of us once. I was so in love with Inuyasha that I did not see the jealousy of Onigumo. The kami have decided that he deserves another chance with her" Pointing to Dr. Flora. "My soul resides in her for as long as she lives. I can only speak to you now because she is dead. You must convince Lord Sesshomaru to resurrect her."

Kagome gasped. It was too much to take in all at once. " But Inuyasha has been dead for nearly one hundred years Dr. Flora only brought him back to life as a zombie. He is better off dead."

Kikyou looked offended " You would deny life to the dead."

"He is not alive. Merely a walking corpse."

"Was I any better as a clay pot? Yet you all treated me as if I were the Kikyou who followed Inuyasha in death."

"You looked like Kikyou to Inuyasha. We shared a soul."

"Yet I was dead. Not eating, sleeping, breathing Ask Inuyasha. I smelled like graveyard soil, my body was cold, my lips were like ice. Yet Inuyasha loved me as if I were the real Kikyou. Inuyasha loved you more than he ever loved me. How can you not reach out reach you hand to him?"

"Haven't you killed him again? Your arrow is in his heart, just as it was when I found him so many years ago. How can I bring him back to life?"

"Reach out to him. Tell me what you feel. Don't wake him like you did last time"

Kagome reached out with her senses and recoiled " He has a soul. How is that possible? He was dead. I saw him on TV."

Kikyou smiled " Have you forgotten what mikos put into their sacred arrows?"

Kagome searched back to the first battle with silence and remembered "Souls. But whose soul"

"His own Captured by me at the moment of his death. I had to fight the imps for it. It is the reason that I was banished from heaven. Some friends of mine have been holding it for me since then"

Soul collectors suddenly appeared beside her. Kikyou tickled them and laughed."Some friendships are forever."

Kagome gagged. How could Kikyou stand the soul collectors? They stole the souls of young girls for their dark mistress. Of course she had never understood how Kikyou could stand them Maybe if you have no one who can love you as you are you reach out to those who are devoted to you

Kikyou spoke again "This is the last time I will be able to speak to you. If your daiyoukai raises me, my soul will go back into again. She is not aware of any of this, yet she felt compelled to come to Tokyo and join with Dr. Hitomi not knowing that he was Naraku's reincarnation. I am sorry about what happened to Tsubaki and Dr. Schlafen. They were needed to revive Inuyasha's body. Unfortunately, Inuyasha in his present form is hard to control. That is why I chose to lure him here, since he may been mindless and soulless, but his body remembers. Dr. Flora was lucky to get off a shot before she died, but then she was me and I was always a better shot than you."

Kagome was growing impatient. "What needs to be done after you are gone and Dr. Flora is revived.?"

"I have given him back a body and a soul. He still needs a heart, a brain, courage, and a home in order to be revived"

Kagome laughed " If this is Wizard of Oz , am I Dorothy? Are you the wicked witch of the west? Do I get a prize if I bring back your broom to the Wizard? I get you my pretty and your little dog, too."

"Are you finished?"

"Sorry, I had to vent."

"There is so much to be done. There is no room for error. I have done all I can to bring Inuyasha back to life. The rest is up to you. I will unfreeze time. You know what to do?"

:"Why are you doing this for me and Inuyasha?"

"You saved my soul and gave me a second chance. Inuyasha made me the ordinary woman that I had always wanted to be. I promised to watch over him and failed. I had to save him for you. It was the least I could do."

"But it got banished you from heaven."

"Sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do."

"Why did you seal him to the tree?"

"Because only Goshinboku will hold him while you acquire what you need to bring him back to life."

Sesshoumaru felt the pull of Tenseiga telling him to revive Dr. Flora. He grumbled. She was better off dead or sealed to that tree just like his brother. After all she had brought him back to live. She and all her conspirators deserved their deaths. The imps were leaning on their spears waiting for him to do something. When nothing happened, they started to take Dr. Flora's soul away. Sesshoumaru was on them in a trice. Destroying them all in one might stroke.

Kikyou blew a kiss to Kagome as she faded. The soul collectors vanished into the heavens. Dr. Flora coughed. Dr. Hitomi rushed to her side. Damn Kikyou she did it again Die and dump everything on her.


	8. Buried Beneath the Sakura

Title Buried Beneath the Sakura

Author landoftthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Under the Cherry Tree

Word Count 2100

Chapter 8 of Even Zombies Need Love

Kagome found it amusing. Inviting Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Dr. Flora, and Dr. Hitomi in for amusing. She thought she would have to lend some of her clothes to Dr. Flora, but Tenseiga also restored shredded clothing.

Dr. Flora of course was still her size. The universe had a sense of humor. It seemed that she was doomed to be forever replicated until she gained Nirvana and all her clones were banished forever into Nothingness.

Her mother knew nothing of this and thought nothing of it. Despite, her stories of all the times all of them had tried to kill her, she would welcome them as if they were her best friends. Her mother was truly a wonder and much needed under these circumstances.

Dr. Flora remembered nothing after she died. The Kikyou who had been returned to her was silent as if hiding some great secret. Sesshoumaru had tried interrogating her, but Kagome had put a halt to it.

Dr. Flora was not Kikyo yet she was the key to Inuyasha's revival. She had organized the revival of Inuyasha. Knew just what to do to revive him at least as a zombie. If Kikyou had just been more forthcoming about where to find the required elements.

In the Wizard of Oz, the scarecrow, tin man, lion and Dorothy had not actually searched for these items. They had promised them by the Wizard if they brought him the broom of the Witch of the West. In the end he had offered them trinkets since they had a heart, courage and a brain all along.

Kikyou had intimated that they were on a quest for these items. Only if they found them could Inuyasha be restored. The question was did she want him restored. She had loved him more than anything in the world, but it had been years since she had last seen him.

Her virginity had been given to the feeble Hojo on prom night. Since then she had regularly dated to avoid the numbness that overtook her every time she thought about Inuyasha. Just when she had finally accepted that she would never see him again he appeared.

Only not him, not even a clay simulacrum filled with part of her soul like Kikyou. He had to show up as a zombie who ambled throughout Tokyo killing the very persons who had revived him.

Tsubaki might have been evil miko who had sold her soul to a demon, but she was still sort of a human being and did not deserve to be slaughtered. Kikyou had intimated that Dr. Schlafen had been special. Still he would still be alive if he had not turned on Sesshoumaru.

Back to Dr. Flora. Kagome took her upstairs after they took tea much to the annoyance of Sesshoumaru who was left with Dr. Hitomi, Jaken and her mother. Served him right for being an

asshole to her ever since they reacquainted themselves.

Dr. Flora laid back on the bed. The girl made her uneasy. She had been driven to take control of the creature which had been placed into Dr. Hitomi's hands. The revival was to have been a coup which made her career

Finding Tsubaki had been wonderful. All her anthropological and archeological experiences had been helpful in understanding her miko background and her involvement with demons. It did not surprise her that the woman had traded her soul for eternal youth and beauty

Tsubaki had served her part in reviving the body. Something told her that in past lives they had hated her Tsubaki would have eventually turned on her and tried to control Inuyasha just as she had taken control of the demon lover who had given her eternal youth and betrayed her. Bella was not sorry that she was dead.

She could not say the same for Dr. Schlafen He brought back feelings of unrequited love from a past life. How she knew that and how she remembered things from bygone eras she did not know. She had lassoed the German pathologist with promises of examining the corpse of the Japanese Ice Man.

It was only when he arrived that he was the key to the physical revival of the body because he understood how the body functioned that he had objected. They had silenced his mouth with money siphoned from Hitomi's TV show.

With them in place she was finally able to silence the voice in her head which had driven her crazy all her life telling her to revive Inuyasha. They had been incomprehensible until she finally realized that the voice was Japanese.

Once she learned the language, she had become a dynamo. Youngest professor at the University of Bologna, she had revolutioned the understanding of Sengoku Jidai Japan, gaining respect all over the world. When the call had come from Dr. Hitomi she was ready.

Once the body was recovered and the TV show was over, Dr. Hitomi's guard went down. It was then that her team went to work night and day until she threw the switch and said those fateful words.

Of course things had not gone as expected. The beast which was supposed to be mindless and quiet had immediately loosed its bonds. She had sent Tsubaki and Dr. Schlafen where she expected the beast to be. They were supposed to warn her not get themselves killed.

She herself had been the bait. The stories and the voice inside told her that the beast would come because it could smell her blood and its body could remember what she had done to him six hundred years before.

She had been ready for him. Yet she had been lucky to get off a shot before he killed her. She distinctly remembered dying of the wounds from his claws which had raked her from right shoulder from back to front. Her only satisfaction was the tree would hold him. Her last moments were filled regret and sadness as the voice within told her that she had just sealed the man she loved again.

She awoke to find a daiyoukai, a kappa, Dr. Hitomi and the crazy woman who had attacked Dr. Hitomi standing over her. The daiyoukai and kappa might appear human but she had always been able to see the true forms of non humans. .Dr. Hitomi had given her such a warm smile that she instantly regretted all the ways that she had used him for her own purposes.

When they determined that she was indeed alive, she was taken into the shrine house for tea. When daiyoukai began to pepper her with questions, the Higurashi girl had intervened. They were now in the girls room which had a disgusting pink tinge. She lay on the bed. So much had happened. Her conspirators were dead. The daiyoukai was angry. The girl was sympathetic. Her mother had been kind. Maybe she could out of this alive. She was shaken from her thoughts by Kagome's voice

"Do you know the story of .Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

Dr. Flora laughed " What anthropologist does not know the fairy stories from Sengoku Jidai?"

"If you thought they were fairy stories why did you revive Inuyasha?"

"Who?"

Kagome demanded "Don't deny it. I saw you on the screen yelling ":Live again, Inuyasha". You knew exactly what you were doing. Those words were no accident. I said them once when I revived him the first time. At the time I felt as if I was possessed and someone was telling me what to say"

Dr. Flora paused " What are you saying? The myth of Inuyasha and Kikyou dates from the 1500s

Are you saying that you were alive in that era?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"Time travel"

Dr. Flora began laughing insanely until Kagome finally yelled at her to stop "You really are crazy."

Kagome shrugged " At least I kept an open mind when I first saw Inuyasha The first time I saw him, I rubbed his ears."

"Ears?"

"I know that they do not show because they have rotted away somewhat, but when I saw him he had ears that I could not resist tweaking."

"What?"

"There is a reason you are here, just as there was a reason I was sent back to the Sengoku Jidai to revive Inuyasha. We share a common bond. We are both reincarnations of Kikyou."

"That's impossible. There is no such thing as a soul. No such thing as reincarnation. When you are dead you are dead."

"And yet you sought to reanimate the Japanese Ice Man. You knew that the words. "Revive Inuyasha" had to be said. Those words only work if the one who originally sealed him wishes to revive him. It was Kikyou who was part of my soul who guided me to say those words just as she guided him. You knew that the Japanese Iceman was Inuyasha and that he had been sealed to Goshinboku by Kikyou. That is why you waited at Goshinboku for him to come for you. You knew that Goshinboku would hold the seal"

Dr. Flora hesitated. She had known the Ice Man was the Inuyasha of Legend. How she was not sure, but it had brought to her to Japan to carry out her heart's desire. Had she been waiting to do that all her life.

"How you know that I am Kikyou's reincarnation? How can I be her reincarnation when you are too?"

Kagome stuttered, but decided to forge on Kikyou was not her favorite subject, but she could not turn back now.

"That part of my soul that was Kikyou was pulled out of me by a witch. It never returned to me and ascended when Kikyou died."

"That still does not explain why Kikyou was reincarnated as me."

"When you died, Kikyou spoke to me. She said that she had promised Inuyasha that she would watch over him. When he died, she fought the imps for his soul. Her soul collectors have been keeping it for her all these years. They returned it to you. When you fired your arrow, you infused the arrow with his soul. He now has a living body and soul."

"Did this Kikyou say anything else.?"

Kagome decided not to tell her that she was Dr. Hitomi's second chance. If it developed, it would develop naturally not because she pushed it. Personally the thought of Naraku and Kikyou sickened her, but maybe Dr. Hitomi could find salvation with Dr. Flora.

"She said that we needed to find a heart, a brain, courage and a home for Inuyasha. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"No. Should it?"

Kagome was quiet. Somehow, she was hoping that Dr. Flora could give her some clues about where to search. When she was quiet, Dr. Flora continued.

"Why should I do anything for you?"

" Because one of the reasons that you were put on earth was to revive Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because in your past life you loved in Inuyasha"

"Why are you pursuing this matter?"

"Because I love Inuyasha"

The two women stared at each other.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I will show the video of you reviving Inuyasha to the press. Your career would be in ruins and you might end up in jail .I could just turn over to Sesshoumaru to finish the job that Inuyasha started."

Dr. Flora considered all of this for a few minutes." All good reasons. It smells like your mother is cooking dinner and I am hungry I guess being dead does that to you."

The two women came down together to the dinner. Mrs. Higurashi was just bringing in the oden.

Dr. Flora set her purse down. A book fell out. Sesshoumaru bent down to pick it up and stared at it in surprise. Dr. Flora took the book from him and put it back in her purse.

Sesshoumaru spoke to her "Where did you get that book?"

Dr. Flora pulled out the book " I have never seen this book before in my life."

The daiyoukai nodded " I thought not. It is a first edition of "Under the Cherry Trees" by Motojiro- Kajii dated last copy of the first edition was supposedly burned in the war. The existence of this book is impossible just like everything else about this case. Kagome , read the first sentence."

Kagome took the book and read the opening sentence of the story. " Dead bodies are buried under the sakura."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful " I think I know where Inuyasha's heart is."


	9. A Mother's Heart

Title A Mother's Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Paper Lanterns (At First Tweak)

Word Count 1960

Warning dead characters

Summary Sesshoumaru retrieves Inuyasha's heart

Kagome was excited when she learned that they were headed to Kamakura. She found the city romantic and steeped in Japanese history. Already she had a checklist of things that she wanted to see in Kamakura.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had no interest in sightseeing. He seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. Unfortunatly, he had not communicated any of this to their group which now consisted of Dr. Flora, Dr. Hitomi, Kagome and himself.

Dr. Flora and Dr. Hitomi were uncertain what to expect. Dr. Flora's interest in Dr. Hitomi had extended only to reviving Inuyasha once Dr. Hitomi obtained him from Jaken. Dr. Hitomi was already thinking of a TV special he could do about Inuyasha.

The Japanese Ice Man had been a ratings bonanza. He had the film of Inuyasha being revived. The grisly deaths of Dr. Schlafen would make great video to show what the beast could do in action.

Inuyasha nailed to the tree by Dr. Flora's arrow before she died was just perfect. Sesshoumaru waving his sword around to revive her was just perfect. Sesshoumaru had not said that he could not use the footage.

He still was not sure what to make of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was surely proof of the existence of youkai. Sesshoumaru seemed ten times more powerful. He was not afraid of the mythical head of Taisho Corp., but of the real like taiyoukai glaring at him.

There clearly was a threat of mayhem toward himself for daring to steal his brother's body and toward Dr. Flora for turning him into a zombie. He would have to watch himself around that one or he could end up dead.

Kagome was driving Dr. Flora crazy with her useful enthusiasm. Although she shared her interest in history, she had never found it romantic. Kagome waxed on and on about how some woman had been ordered to dance by the first Kamakura shogun. Instead she sang a song about her love for her exiled lover and the father of her unborn child.

Kagome even cried when she told Dr. Flora that the shogun condemned her child to death when it was born because it was a boy child Dr. Flora did not find the story romantic. She thought the woman in the story stupid because she had condemned her child to death just to sing a song about her exiled lover.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at Dr. Flora. Kagome was a fitting punishment for her. Better that she talk her to death instead of him. The trip was already too taxing on his nerves.

The two-hour train trip was finally at an end. Sesshoumaru hailed a cab which whisked them away to Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu Kagome was overjoyed. She had visited the shrine many times. Her only regret was that she could not go to the New Years celebration at the shrine when two million people visited. .

Sesshoumaru seemed to have a destination in mind, but he would not tell Kagome or the paused to examine the damage to the historic gingko tree which had served as the hiding place for the assassin of Minamoto no Sanetomo in 1219. It seemed to have survived uprooting in the earthquake.

He only hoped that his treasure would still be safe from the elements. His heart was heavy at what he was contemplating. If he did this, he would just as badly as Dr. Hitomi. A grave robber. Stealing from the dead.

At length they reached the Wakamiya O-ji Izayoi had waited for him at that San no Torii, but he had arrived too late to save her. He still remembered the sight of her with the spear sticking out of her.

To atone he had carried out his last promise to her and visited her grave every year. Now he must rob her grave to bring his brother back to life. He knew that Izyaoi would approve even if he found it distasteful.

Past the gate where the four ways met was the dankazura , a raised pathway flanked by cherry trees It was here that he had forced the priests to burn her body and bury her ashes.

He did it more for her sake than his. He had seen the dead in hell and hoped that Izyaoi had never had to endure that. If he had known of Tenseiga's power, he would have purified her soul right there, but his father had never explained and Izayoi's soul had already passed through the gateway where his father was waiting for her. She was now forever beyond his reach.

Still he needed what was buried in that grave. He stopped in front of the grave and the jizo statute next to it and did something that shocked Kagome. He bowed twice, clapped his hands twice and then bowed again. The others followed suit.

"It is buried here."

Kagome looked at the grave marker. She could faintly make out the name. Scratched with claws in the stone was the kanji "Sixteen night". Suddenly, she realized that she was staring at the grave of Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi

" This is Izayoi's grave."

"Hn"

Kagome took that as a yes. " What do we do now? We can't just dig it up , can we?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Why do you think we are here? If there was any other way to revive Inuyasha. I would do it. Why do you think I brought the grave robbers.? I agree that we cannot do it now. Ten million people visit the shrine every year. We will return tonight."

Kagome gasped " Have you forgotten what tonight is?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously and shrugged his shoulders

"It is obon. People will be setting their paper lanterns adrift to guide the souls of their ancestors home."

Sesshoumaru felt like he had been slapped in the face. Besides visiting her grave on the anniversary of her death, he had never thought to honor Izayoi in such a manner. Perhaps tonight.

Dr. Hitomi broke in " Tonight will be perfect. The noise and confusion will be just the cover we need."

Dr Flora scowled and Kagome gasped, but Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. If they were going to do this it had to be tonight under the cover of darkness. No one would be paying any attention to them.

Later that night they returned under the cover of darkness. Kagome refused to take part even though it was being done for her. Sesshoumaru did the digging with his claws. Dr. Flora held the camera while Dr. Hitomi narrated. Kagome found it almost surreal.

When it was done, Sesshoumaru held a box in his hands. He tucked it lovingly into his robe. For some reason Kagome had requested that they all dress in traditional garb so that they would blend in with all the Obon celebrators at the shrine.

Kagome took him by the hand down to the end of the Wakamiya O-ji where it met the beach. She had purchased four paper lanterns and set them adrift. For Kikyou, Naraku, Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Odd that three reincarnations of those persons stood here. Yet her shrine background told her to that tonight the souls of the dead should be called home.

Sesshoumaru watched the little lanterns float out to sea until their light could no longer be seen. He did not place any stock in the superstitions of the humans. Being a spirit himself he was not afraid of ghosts even spirits like his companions who now resided in different bodies. If he lived long enough, he would see them again. He was ready to fly.

The night sky concealed his youki energy bubble. Fireworks were going off. Lanterns were being put out to see. No one would ever notice him flying through the night sky with the three humans. If they did, they might think it was a UFO and called crazy.

They arrived at Goshiboku. Kagome had convinced her grandfather to close the shrine. They could not very well allow visitors while zombie Inuyasha was hanging sealed from Kikyou's arrow on the tree. Sesshoumaru scowled. A familiar person stood next to Inuyasha smiling at him. Jaken was next to her holding at Ah-Un. They really needed a concealment for the dragon.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. The little youkai informed me that you wished to see me. I have been kept waiting the better part of a day. The undead hanyou, the horse dragon and the little youkai are not much company"

Sesshoumaru stammered. Only his mother could make him this crazy. When he told her what he wanted her to do, she would absolutely explode. " I need you to summon Izayoi"

She looked at him and laughed " Why would I want to do that?"

"She must give Inuyasha back his heart. It is something only a mother can do."

He must have struck a nerve because she hesitated. " I will need her ashes."

Sesshoumaru brought out the box and opened the lid. She peered inside and nodded her head. Placing the meidou seki on the ashes she summoned Izayoi from the after life. A smoke began to form around the ashes. Eventually it took human shape. Kagome gasped while the doctors narrated the encounter. Who would believe that the dead could actually be summoned?

"Who calls me back?"

"Izayoi I have been told that in order to be brought back to life his heart must be returned to him.

You are his mother. You are only one who can give his heart back to him."

Izayoi looked at her son. Her ghostly hand touched his cheek. She smiled. He now had a face only a mother could love. "What must I do?"

"The items in the box. I assume that they have some meaning to both of you. Otherwise, you would not have taken them with into the after life"

Izayou examined the contents of the box. A tuft of hair from his first haircut. The first clipping of his nails. A drawing which stated that the stick figures were "me and mommy". A precious gift which she had prized above all things. His first foot print in with these things was hard. She would lose the heart he had given her, but he would regain his life.

"What must I do?"

"Place these items inside his fire rat robe and ask the kami to return his heart to him."

Izayoi performed the requested acts. She put her hand where heart should be. To her surprise she felt a pulse. His heart was beating could not contain her self and gave him a hug. Although he was still sealed, she knew that she had done the right things. Her precious treasures were just things. Inuyasha's life was too important for her to be selfish over mere baubles.

The Lady coughed " This has gone on long enough. It is time for you to be returned to the after life."

Izayoi nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru " It was good seeing you again. I am sorry I had to go and leave you behind. Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

Kagome could have sworn that she saw a tear in Sesshoumaru's eye as Izayoi vanished into the meidou seki,but it might have been the light.

The Lady Mother turned to them " It has been fun, but I really have to go. You owe me for this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru grinned and handed her a card " Happy Mother's Day" It was good to see her at a loss for once. Maybe he should do this every year.


	10. Happiness is a Warm Puppy

Title Happiness is a Warm Puppy

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Happiness Is (At First Tweak)

Word Count 348

Warning zombie

Summary Dr Flora and Kagome discuss Kagome's motivations

nuyasha was now a living breathing being with a heart and soul., but his body was still that of a hideous zombie He still hung from Goshinboku impaled by Kikyou's arrow.

Kagome had tried to approach him, but this time the arrow created a barrier which prevented her from simply plucking the arrow from his chest. Why had it permitted Izayoi to pass the barrier.? What did she have that he didn't.

Dr. Flora walked up beside him and looked critically at him. " I know my motivation for doing this. I know Dr. Hitomi I even sort of understand. Taisho's motivation if he really is his brother. We did disturb his resting spot. Why are you here?"

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha "" I loved him."

Dr. Flora " But he is nothing but a corpse"

Kagome whirled to face Dr. Flora " I knew him when he was as full of life as you are. He once told a dead woman that her appearance meant nothing to him because he could feel the woman within that hollow clay body. Even though she was made of ashes and grave yard soil he still loved her so much that I thought he loved her more than me. Now he is in that position. Cold as death. How can I give up on him now when I have it in my power of bring him to life."

"Can one truly be happy living with a zombie?"

"Happiness is being happy for someone else. If I truly love him, his outward appearance should not matter to me."

:"Yet you quest to make him whole again."

"If I know that I am the one person in the world that can bring him to live, how can I shirk that duty?"

Dr. Flora looked at the zombie and shook her head " So you are doing it out of some misguided sense of duty. Why should anyone thank you for that?"

Kagome almost laughed at the irony. "I am not doing it to be thanked. I am doing it because I love him"


	11. Coeur De Leon

Title Coeur De Leon

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Running Away (At First Tweak)

Even Zombies Need Love

Word Count 1934

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru find courage

They were gone. The question was where were they Sometime Doctor Flora and Doctor Hitomi had managed to slip away from the Sunset Shrine. Right under Sesshoumaru's nose. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru had a clue where they had gone.

It was only Souta who retraced their steps tracking them on the computer. Their searches no matter how deleted could be retrieved by the right computer geek. Souta was just the man for the job.

He found searches dealing with the history of Setsuma in the 1300's. Archeological sites in Kyushu were cataloged systematically. Genealogy sites were used to trace a certain Shimazu princess who vanished mysteriously after her fiancé died in a fire which destroyed his castle.

Souta could bring up the sites, but he could not understand what the evidence meant. Why would the professors be looking for a castle that burned in Setsuma in the 1300's. Why were they tracing the genealogies of Shimazu and Setsuma. Why the interest in the vanished princess?

Kagome could only shrug. She had heard some of the stories when they dealt with Sounga. The princess was obviously Izayoi. The castle was Takemaru's. It was place where the Inu no Taisho passed from the earth. She had seen his final resting spot. He was still in his armor. Tessaiga had been there. Could something have been left behind in the castle?

Kagome watched Souta review the pairs travel plans. Tickets were purchased for the Tohkaido Shinkanansen departing from Tokyo and ending at Kagoshima on the Kyushu Shinkansen Arrangements were made to join a tour group of Setsuma castles. Kagome noted that the itinerary included the one belonging to Takemaru.

They had several days head start. Most likely they were already in Kyushu. Only Sesshoumaru could catch them now. He needed to be told. Maybe he knew something about what the pair were looking for in Setsuma.

She found Sesshoumaru sitting under Goshinboku. staring at Inuyasha. Why would Sesshoumaru have such interest in Inuyasha? He had always hated him. It was only her pleading inside Naraku that had prevented Sesshoumaru from killing Inuyasha.

Only once had he shown any concern for Inuyasha. Even then he nearly killed him with Tokujin. Not a kind word had ever been said between the two of them. Why was Sesshoumaru making so much of an effort to save Inuyasha now?

"Sesshoumaru. I need to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her " What do you need, Higurashi?'

"Are we back to that?"

"You disturbed me. What do you need?"

Kagome handed the printouts that Souta had assembled and thrust them into Sesshoumaru's hands. Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically.

"What is this?"

"It seems that our esteemed colleagues have taken a powder. They tried to cover their tracks, but Souta was able to find out where they went. I still have no clue what they are looking for."

Sesshoumaru browsed through the papers which Kagome handed to him. His brows raised when he saw where they had gone. It brought so many memories of that night. The night he had failed his father and Izayoi. Did he do it out of jealousy or spite?

His father still would have died even if he had not gone. He was glad that his father had gone. Izayoi was saved for himself. With his father gone Izayoi had welcomed him into her arms though not into her heart. He had taken what she offered greedily in the time they had together

Somewhere in the papers was a clue to what Flora and Hitomi were after. They had received a clue about the next piece of the puzzle. The last piece had been hidden in Flora's book. Perhaps this time something lay within the computer.

"Were there any website that they frequented most often?"

"Those dealing with Camacari era poetry"

Sesshoumaru walked to the house. The computer revealed what he had expected it to reveal. The passages dealing with Murasaki from the tales of Genji. He was particularly intrigued by the fact that Genji had a child with Murasaki the girl he had kidnapped and raised as his own. But the world thought she had that child with the Emperor. Only they knew the truth.

Sesshoumaru put his head in his hands. Nearly eight hundred years, but the truth was finally being revealed. Somehow they had found a clue in these passages of something that he had hidden. He had concealed the truth even from his father.

Did Izayoi know? If she did know, could she have committed something so delicate to writing. He was certain that his father did not know.. How could he be so sure? The only way to know for sure He had to follow up on this lead.

Gathering up Kagome he flew to the south with alarming speed. The castle ruins had only recently been excavated. The flames had destroyed nearly everything. The idea that something so delicate could have survived the flames was inconceivable..

When he reached the castle site, he stopped on the mountain overlooking the castle just as his father. His father had the courage that he lacked. He had been willing to sacrifice his life for Izayoi and Inuyasha. What had he done? Slunk away and pouted. Was it because his father claimed Izayoi the woman he loved as his that he had been willing to let her and her son die out of anger at his father

He caught his breath. Kagome was staring at him. The site was just closing. They would have to work in the dark and hope that the archeologists had not already found what they were looking for.

Correction what he was looking for.

He was not disappointed that Flora and Hitomi were no longer there. If they had been he would have killed his promise to Kagome notwithstanding. Hurtling down the mountain in the dark Kagome riding his fluff was exhilarating.

The woman needed a good scare She never really respected the power of a daiyoikai. He remembered standing up to him with sword in hand, bow and arrow at ready and lying on top of youkaiInuyasha calling him baka. Who was stupid now?

He was surprised that he could not scent Izayoi. Eight hundred years should not matter. It should still be there. Instead , he would have to follow the academics scent. They would lead him to the Holy Grail.

Kagome watched him scent the air and then take off. She remembered what Heian Castles looked like from her history class, The government had done a good job with restoration for tourism while archeologists to continue their work. The place where Flora and Hitomi had worked was as plain as day. She imagined that their credentials had dazzled the locals who allowed them to work the site without supervision..

"They were here. They found what they were looking for and left"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru had given her no clue about what they were looking for. She knew the clue was hidden in the Tale of Genji, but for the life of her she did not know how that related to the activities of the professors. All she could hope was that Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing.

He trailed them to the Castle Park Hotel in Kagoshima. No doubt the criminals were relaxing in

the hotels onsen. relishing their victory. They would be lucky to escape with their lives. What they had taken might be worth a fortune, but it was priceless. The only reason they were now alive was that he needed them to tell him where it was.

If he knew them, they were relaxing in the hot springs. He checked in. For the price he determined that Mr and Mrs John Smith had indeed charged a penthouse suite to Edo University. He and Kagome changed and headed off to the onsen. Flora and Hitomi were shocked to see him. They assumed that no one could trace them. How could one even know where they were going?

"Where is it?"

Dr. Hitomi expressed outrage " You can't deny the world that 14th century scroll. It is one of kind."

Sesshoumaru steamed the water with his dokkasou. " Is it worth more than your lives?"

Dr. Hitomi looked at Dr. Flora who threw Sesshoumaru the hotel safety deposit key from around her neck. Kagome sighed a breath of relief. She had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would have killed them if they had refused. Now she was as eager to see what was inside the box as they were.

After changing they took the box back to Sesshoumaru's suite. Sesshoumaru examined the box. The box contained Izayoi's crest and Shimazu crest. There was no doubt in his mind what it contained, just as he was just as sure the contents should never see the light of day. The time for courage was long past. Whatever Izyaoi had said to her pillow eight hundred years ago should remain a secret.

While he wished that she would say that she loved him, he was just as sure that the scroll contained a confession of her love for his father. Just as he could not face that truth eight hundred years ago, he was not prepared to face it now.

To the consternation of the professors, Sesshoumaru used his claws to break the seals. Still they were all on the edge of their seats awaiting the opening of the box. To the professors shock and dismay, the box contained only dust. Apparently eight hundred years in the ground was too much for a 14th century scroll.

Sesshoumaru closed the box. He still had a decision to make. Somehow he had hoped that Izyaoi had found the courage to say what needed to be said in her Pillow Book. That option was now dust in the wind. He was just as sure as the Professors that the box was one of the keys to reviving Inuyasha. Now it was up to him to find the courage to do what he should have done eight hundred years ago.

The train trip back seemed to last forever. It was an overnight trip, but Sesshoumaru would not allow the professors out of his sight. Kagome was allowed to use the sleeper. She did not have the heart to do what needed to be done if the pair ran again.

When they reached the shrine, the professors returned to their rooms, but only after promises that they would never run away again or take any artifacts not belonging to them. Sesshoumaru made a solemn threat that if they failed to keep their promises that he would make sure that they would end their miserable lives dissolved by his dokkasou.

Kagome watched him approach Goshinboku. and Inuyasha. He hesitated. She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

" I am sure that Izayoi would want Inuyasha to hear what you have to say or she would not have written her Pillow Book to keep her secrets."

Sesshoumaru strode forward and placed the box inside Inuyasha's haori. Izayoi's box and its contents really belonged to her son. There remained one last duty to perform. One which said aloud would change everything. He looked back at Kagome. She encouraged him to proceed, but respected his privacy. He leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear

"I am your father."

That was the easy part even though it took him eight hundred years to find the courage to say it. Now he needed to find the courage to act like a father


	12. The Lord of Storms

Title The Lord of Storms

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Typhoon (At First Tweak)

Word Count 2325

Chapter of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning nude sunbathing

Summary Sesshoumaru sees a man about a sword

Sesshoumaaru stared at the book wondering why he had never read this book before. Were the memories it evoked too painful because they dealt with events that he had lived through?

He shook his head. Despite what his mother said he was not emotionally constipated. He had always been able to express to Izayoi his feelings for her.

It was her fault that he was the way he was. She had been allowed to raise him until he came of age. It was amazing that he did not wear a dress.

As it was, his grooming habits were amazing like hers. Some people even said they looked alike, and even talked alike. Enough. He needed a clear head. Thinking about his mother gave him a headache.

Instead he needed to concentrate on the text which the professors had found. The text dealt with Nitta and his conquest of Kamakura. He didn't need to read this. He had lived it

He would humor the professors. It either was that or lock them in their rooms. He would bet anything that they had already booked rooms in Kamakura and bought train tickets.

Why couldn't they just tell him what they wanted to read instead of making him read the entire Taiheki and guessing what part was significant to the professors?

For the most part he found the text to be blatant propaganda. Personally, he never liked any human other Rin and Izayoi. He loved them both.

He did not care at the time whether Shikken won or the Emperor won. It was Izayoi he was protecting from his mother.

In the end what he did or did not do, did not do. Ashikaga betrayed then turned around and betrayed the the end he was shogun with his own puppet emperor.

He knew all this. Why did he have to read this ponderous text? Skimming ahead he reached the story of Nitta Yoshisada. He knew the boy had taken Kamakura. His actions led to Izayoi's death. What else did he need to know?

He noticed a passage highlighted

"Dismounting from his horse, Yoshisada removed his helmet and prostrating himself across the distant seas prayed to Ryu-jin. "It is said that the lord of Japan from the beginning, Amaterasu O-mikami, enshrined at Ise Jingu-, hid herself within a Vairocana and appeared as Ryu-jin of the vast blue seas. My lord (Emperor Go-Daigo) is her descendant, and drifts upon waves of the western sea due to rebels. I Yoshisada, in an attempt to serve as a worthy subject, will pick up my axes and face the enemy line. That desire is to aid the nation and bring welfare to the masses. Ryu-jin of the Eight Protectorate Gods of the (seven) Inner Seas and the Outer Sea, witness this subject's loyalty and withdraw the waters afar, open a path to the lines of the three armies."

Sesshoumaru stood bolt upright. It had never occurred to him that the kami were involved in the war. If he had known he would have acted differently. Instead, he had blundered along hopelessly in love. He had ignored the political situation both in the Western Lands and in Japan. As a result he had lost his kingdom and Izayoi lost her life.

He had missed the real malefactors in the melodrama which had unfolded before him. The kami were deeply involved in everything that had happened. He wondered if anything that happened was an accident. At the eye of the hurricane was Izayoi. Could they really have pushed Izayoi in front of his father? If that was true, his father's death and his subsequent involvement with Izayoi was no coincidence. He had to see a man about a sword.

The professors were eager to go. They were sure that they knew where the sword was. To accomplish their goal they hired a boat and rented scuba gear. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement. Let the mortals play their game he had bigger fish to fry. The biggest question in his mind was why was the sword there. The archeologists might not belief in the kami, but he was leaving nothing to chance. This time he would have a kami on his side, one that was not afraid of Ryujin or Amaterasu. He had a date with the Lord of Storms.

When they reached Kamakura, the professors rented their boat and prepared to dive for their treasure in the bay by Inamuragasaki a cape at the western end of Yuigahama. While Kagome sunbathed on the beach,while Sesshoumaru made some discreet calls, all the while keeping an eye on the divers. They could screw this up for him. Kagome on the other hand could actually lend a hand for once. The kami he had in mind always had a soft spot for damsels in distress. No one played the damsel in distress more effectively than Kagome

The trouble with the beach was that it was subject to exceptionally low tides. Modern historians believed that Nitta simply took advantage of the low tides to bypass the Hojo defenses in the passes and the ships in the bay. He was betting that Ryujin had lowered the tides when Nitta made his plea. It still bothered him that after all these years the sword was still there. The sword after all had been given to him by Amaterasu. Why would Ryujin of all people not return it to her?

A tall dark Japanese man sauntered up the beach making a beeline for Kagome. Sesshomaru was sure that he had set out the right bait. Kagome had caught his eye. Sesshoumaru did understand what motivated men whether they be kami, youkai or human. A beautiful girl sunbathing topless in a string bikini was sure to get noticed. The man waved to Sesshoumaru. They might not be friends, but they knew and respected each other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What brings you to this godforsaken beach.? Personally, I don't care for Kamakura. Too touristy. I have noticed that you come back here on the same day every year."

"This place has bad memories for me. Izayoi died here and is buried in that shrine."

"Ah, Izayoi. Amazing that one little human girl could move heaven and earth."

"What do you know about this?" Sesshoumaru handed the man his copy of the Taiheki. The man perused the copy and shrugged.

"What do you need to know?"

"Did this actually happen or is it just something the victors added?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, What do you really want to know? I am a patient man, bu I would really like to be going with my prize now." Pointing to the sleeping Kagome who was oblivious to the storm swirling around her

Sesshoumaru shook his head " I need her to bring my idiot brother back to life. She was just bait What I need to know is that there actually a sword out there and is it really your sister's"

The man laughed "Too bad. I never had a taste for mortals like my sister. My sister is an idiot. She locks herself in a damn cave then throws me out of heavens. The last time I saw her, she was screwing some human. I did send a sword to her as a reconciliation gift. .She gave it to her progeny. You may have seen it at the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya."

"I don't get to many shrines"

"I'll bet. What is in it for me?"

"My guess is that Ryujin was supposed to return the sword. Two of my esteemed colleagues are diving in the bay looking for the sword. They plan to use it in a show on NHK and then sell it to the highest bidder."

"I am still waiting for reward for helping you with your little quest."

"Your sister might be grateful to you if you returned her sword."

The man looked at Sesshoumaru "What's in it for you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed "Specifically?"

"Yes, Specifically"

"I was given a clue to reviving my brother which puzzles me by a guardian kami"

"Kami are not supposed to reveal anything to humans. I hope she was punished."

"Yes, she lost her kami status and was reincarnated."

"Being human is a severe punishment"

"Indeed"

"How do you purpose that I find this sword? If it is even in the bay. It might be a myth. Ryujin might actually have done his job and returned the sword"

"In the story, Ryujin rolled back the water from the beach so that Nitta's arm could pass the cape without opposition. Could you do something like that?"

The man laughed "Child's play, but not my style. My sister is very angry that I let the tsunami get out of control. What can I say? I was in Hawaii soaking up the rays. It is not my job. She is one obsessed with Japan."

"So will you do it?"

"I can't have the girl?"

"You can her knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress. Her current knight is unavailable. Would you like the job?"

"Would she be grateful?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. Kagome was anything, but grateful for what he had done for her so far. What could it hurt? He nodded.

"Is it OK if I kill your friends in the process?"

Sesshoumaru was tempted. They really were more trouble than they were worth. He had already promised that Kagome would be grateful. What was the death of a few mortals? Still, they had been helpful in providing leads including the present one. He shook his head.

"Maybe we could provide them a fake sword which would destroy their credibility."

Sesshoumaru was pleased with that suggestion. It was Hitomi's desecration of Inuyasha's grave that had started this. Let him hoist himself on his own petard.: As for Kagome she had handled his brother. He was sure that he could handle a kami

"Return at midnight"

Beneath light of the new moon, the tide rolled back to reveal a sleeping dragon with a sword stuck in its paw. The miko and the professors were all tucked in their beds with visions of hanyous and millions stuck in their heads.

Sesshoumaru and the man walked out toward the sleeping dragon. When they reached it, the man slowly slid the sword out of the dragon's paw. It whimpered in its sleep, but did not wake. Sesshoumaru could not believe that such a being could possibly be the Lord of the Sea, but he kept his own counsel.

They walked back to shore, the breakers crashing behind them. A woman was waiting for them dresses in Heian era dress. She was scowling. Sesshoumaru felt lucky to have Susanoo by his side. Let him take the initiative with his sister. If he was lucky, he would be allowed to ask his question. It was almost too much to hope for that she would actually answer his question.

"Dressed up for a costume ? You do know that Halloween is in October."

She snorted not choosing to dignify his remarks. How dare he mention American holidays and foreign calendar months in her presence? It was bad enough that the Americans were still here on her soil after all these years. He did not to remind her Might as well get this over with. The less time she had to spend with her brother the better she liked it

"Missing a sword.?"

"Give me that "

"Say please"

She stomped on the ground and the earth shook

Susanoo winked at Sesshoumaru " It is her time of the month" as he tossed her the sword.

The goddess caught the sword and started to walk away. Susanoo pushed Sesshoumaru into her

She turned and glared at him nearly impaling him with the sword. When Sesshoumaru continued to hesitate. Susanoo spoke up.

"The boy has a question. You do owe him after you used him so badly with Izayoi over your bloody Emperor.":

The goddess considered what had been done for a minute. She had done what she had to do with Izayoi. The girl had served her purpose. Destroyed the dogs, the dragons and the Regent. What she had done, she had done for Japan and for the Emperor. She already knew what Sesshoumaru's question was. She was not Amaterasu Omikami for nothing. Laughing, she decided to tease the daiyoukai with a riddle.

"Inuyasha's home is Kagome." She spat and disappeared.

Susanoo shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Remember your promise. I will take Kagome to the Emperor's Ball just to spite Sunny. Have her ready by eight"

The professors were elated when they found a golden sword, but less than pleased when they had it appraised. It was cheap modern imitation painted gold. They were just lucky that they had not gone on TV claiming to have found Amaterasu's sword.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru told her that she would be attending the Emperor's Ball with a very special person. She protested, but the daiyoukai told her that the man might prove useful in Inuyasha's revival. When she returned from the ball, she was swearing like a trooper Virginity still intact, but not for lack of trying on the part of her escort. Sesshoumaru never realized how many swear words one could make with the word kami in Japanese. He put it down to Inuyasha's influence. Even dead he could corrupt the purest of maidens.

As for the clue, he decided to move onto the brain. God knows the boy hadn't needed one to function when he was alive why should he need one now. The sooner he was done with Inuyasha the sooner he could move on and wash his hands of Inuyasha and Kagome.


	13. The Stairway to Heaven

Title The Stairway to Heaven

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I Remember Mama (At First Tweak)

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning Dead people

Summary Sesshoumaru asks his mother for help

Kagome was not sure what to expect when Sesshoumaru suggested that they visit his mother. The woman was dressed in Heian era garb for kami-sake..Seeing Izayoi's ghost brought back all the memories of the quest. She still wondered how Sesshoumaru knew Izayoi well enough to fool Inuyasha into believing the no woman was his mother.

Sesshoumaru must have learned something when they visited Kamakura, but whatever it was he had not told her. Instead, she was left dangling. Unsure of her role in this bizarre melodrama. Did she need to get closer to Sesshoumaru to gain his trust? Somehow she thought that would be cheating on Inuyasha by doing something he would never approve of.

The palace in the clouds dazzled that no one else could see such a structure hovering over Japan. Many people had visions of gods and angels hovering in the clouds over the earth. These visions had faded as planes and rockets filled the sky, but here was an honest to goodness Castle in the Air.

She had hung on for dear life to his mokomoko-sama. Surely, they would be reported as they soared above the clouds. It was only when they sighted the castle that she realized where they were headed. She had to run keep up with him as he walked up the stairs.

She was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Like a queen resplendent in kimono and mokomoko-sama, yet like a little girl with her pigtails. She was sure that the woman would stick out her tongue at her when her back was turned.

When she bowed before the Lady, Sesshoumaru shook his head. That confused her, but then everything Sesshoumaru did confused her. It was his show. Better to let him take the lead with his mother.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru? I thought that we had finished our business with Inuyasha's miko."

"You were wrong, Mother. There are still two pieces to the puzzle. I thought that I would solve the last piece before I return to place of my greatest shame."

"And where might that be, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru refused to rise to the bait. "I need to ask you a question. The kami said that Inuyasha's home was Kagome. I have Higurashi here. As you can see, she is nothing to look at.

Nothing but an ordinary home. She has been around Inuyasha since I recovered him yet there is no indication that he is reviving as a result of her presence."

His mother's brow furrowed. He knew how fond she had been of Inuyasha. Just like his father, she had liked Inuyasha best. That could only mean that she had no clue. Sighing he turned. She touched the meidou-seki and released Izayoi. The ghost solidified in front of Kagome causing the girl to gasp.

"Izayoi, do you know what Amaterasu meant when she told Sesshoumaru that Kagome was Inuyasha's home."

Izayoi stared at Kagome as if she wanted desperately to say something. At last she sputtered. "In time, you will know everything." and vanished back into the stone. leaving everyone stunned.

The Lady shrugged "She knows but the kami have forbidden her to help even her own son."

Kagome recovered and holding up her cell phone asked glibly "Do you mind if I take your picture.? The Professors wanted to come along. They only agreed to stay behind if I would take pictures."

The Lady finally relented. After Kagome finished, the Lady turned to Sesshoumaru "This girl is quite a piece of work. Are you sure you trust her with Inuyasha's life?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. That was one thing he was sure of. If there was any justice in the universe, Inuyasha deserved Kagome. The daiyoukai could not think of a more fitting punishment for his half-brother.


	14. Into the Valley of Death

Title Into the Valley of Death

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Things that Go Bump in the Night (at First Tweak)

Word Count 1895

Even Zombies Need Love

Warning Character Death

Summary Sesshoumaru and Kagome go back to the grave of Inuaysha's Father

Sesshoumaru gazed out the window. The next step was not difficult. What was difficult for him was asking the miko to come with him. He was fairly sure that he knew where Inuyasha's brain was. Tessaiga had played this game before when it preserved Inuyasha's mind inside the Jewel.

He was also fairly certain where the sword was. His father had placed the sword within the body before he died. Tessaiga was bound to return to him. The way was clear. The passage in the Mountain in the Realm of Fire was guarded by Gozu and Mezu, but so long as he had Tenseiga they would bow before him.

The unfortunate aspect of this trip was that he needed Kagome. Much as he hated it, Tessaiga would not allow him to touch it. Although he had long since given up his desire for his father's sword and gained his own sword, he was not sure that the sword had ever forgiven him for trying to steal it no matter what Totosai said to the contrary.

The only one who could seize the sword if it was in its former resting place was Kagome. He had been shocked when it happened the first time. This time he would be prepared for every eventuality. The thought that she would actually touch his fluff made his stomach turn, but he would have to do it. He was not about to ride a dead bird when he could fly.

And so he approached Kagome with his proposal. At first she seemed surprised at his idea. No one could enter the gate that Gozu and Mezu guarded unless they were dead. She had no desire to die. It was pointless now that Inuyasha was alive. Unfortunately, she knew of no other ways to get to the tomb of Inuyasha's father since she was fresh out of black pearls and iron chickens.

Unfortunately, the ever-present Dr. Flora and Dr. Hitomit were eavesdropping. Sesshoumaru thought about allowing the pair to lead the way through the gate, but one look from the Shikon Miko told him that that was a bad idea which would cause him a great deal of pain. He could not help wondering what Inuyasha saw in this pain unless he enjoyed the pain she inflicted.

He gathered the group together for the trek to the Mountain of Fire. The anthropologists were shocked and amazed by what they saw. Nothing had changed since Kagome had come here five hundred years ago. The remnants of their camp were still here after all that time complete with cola cans, pocky wrappers, potato chip bags and ramen containers

Sesshoumaru allowed them to walk right up to the statutes. It was only when the statutes came to life and threatened to kill the cowering academics that he intervened. Even Kagome was impressed when the unbeatable guardians bent their knee to Sesshoumaru. She knew that Tenseiga could kill those not of this world, but she had never realized the respect it commanded from such creatures.

Kagome attached herself to moko-moko sama. Sesshoumaru began to feel sick. The idea of her touching something so precious to him just about made him vomit. The thought that three humans would be touching his fluff made him decide that they would ride his youki cloud. If they fell off so be it. He had already endured Kagome touching him. That was surely punishment enough for one lifetime.

They were still touching him. He had purposefully invoked his youki cloud so that they would not touch him yet they all felt it necessary to cling to him. Kagome was busy chattering to him about the diamond spears that attacked them as they approached his father';s grave while the professors were busy taking snapshots. Tourists.

Still even he was startled by the sight of his father's armor lumbering toward him, Tessaiga in hand. It sent him into shock. Could he really fight his father for Tessaiga? Why was his father attacking him now? He tried fending him off with Bakusaiga, but it appeared that since whatever his father was now, he was not of this world.

It seemed as he would have to use Tenseiga, but Tenseiga was not asking to be drawn. Could he really use Tenseiga against its creator? He was not sure that the sword would allow it. Kagome

Maybe she could do something. He cursed. The idiotic woman had forgotten to bring a bow and arrow. :Perhaps if he threw her at his father it would have the desired effect.

Sesshoumaru stood out of range of his father and considered his options. Bakusaiga had no effect. Tenseiga refused to be drawn. The miko had no arrows. The professors were merely in the way. What could he do? The lumbering colossus could not reach him, but neither could he affect the giant armored skeleton.

In frustration he aimed Bakusaiga at the skeletal remains underneath his father's feet. The attack did not cause the destruction that normally accompanied that attack, but it did cause the remains to shift. His father seemed to falter in his progress. Sesshoumaru tried the blast again. Soon it was clear that if he continued his father would not be able to keep his footing.

Down, down went the mighty warrior until he was prone. He had fallen and he got not get up The armor was preventing him from rising. Sesshoumaru landed and allowed his passengers to disembark. He still had no idea what to do about his father. Perhaps he should take the miko to him. She might be able to purify him.

The professors walked around the giant warrior. Clearly they were impressed. Sesshoumaru had never been impressed by his Father's size. He had learned over the years that size does not matter. It is what you do with what you have that counts. Motioning the miko to climb on he changed form.

Kagome was startled by the appearance of the giant dog. At least she had seen him in that shape before. The professors' eyes bugged out at the sight of the monstrous canine towering over the diminutive miko. Kagome swallowed and climbed onto Sesshoumaru's back. Together they galloped over to the head of the fallen daiyoukai

Kagome held her breath. It was hard staring into those empty sockets. There was no intelligence. Whatever had set the armor in motion, it was not Inuyasha's father. She climbed down and approached. It had been years since invoked her powers to purify youki. At the time she had not even known what she was doing.

She placed her hands on armor and tried to invoke her spiritual powers. A keening wail arose from deep within the skeleton as if someone was being tortured Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who growled at her and pawed the ground. She continued until the skeleton began to collapse under its own weight. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome in his mouth and pulled her free of the wreckage.

When the dust cleared nothing remained of the mightiest daiyoukai to walk the face of the professors were examining a skull made of diamond while Sesshoumaru and Kagome concentrated on retrieving Tessaiga from the rubble. Sesshoumaru rooted around until he howled in agony when he found the sword.

Kagome picked it up. It shriveled under her touch. Whatever had caused it to reach its massive size was no longer effective. It was now as it had been when she first found it . Sesshoumaru now felt Tenseiga asking to be drawn. He resisted. The damn sword could have saved them time and effort if it had simply allowed itself to be drawn earlier.

Then he noticed the professors putting the skull into their backpacks and understood. Archeologists were just garbage collectors. They were stealing a living being. Tenseiga would free Father's friend from his duty as guardian of the tomb and allow him to go on to whatever awaited youkai on the next stage of being.

Sesshoumaru approached the pair demanding that they release their prisoner. They feigned ignorance, but a voice echoing from within their backpack belied such a defense. When Sesshoumaru persisted they gave up their treasure. The daiyoukai was about to purify the skull using Tenseiga when Kagome stopped him.

"Hosenki, why did you attack us?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. This crystal being waa Hosenki. He remembered a different person from long ago. Looking around he saw his father's form crumbled into dust. Hosenki merely a head. Even the daiyoukai were not immortal. Someday he would be where they were

It was depressing to think about. The shrill voice of the miko broke his reverie.

"Miko, is that you? He said you would come for him"

"Who?"

"Why, Inuyasha of course. His mind is inside the sword. He arrived here over one hundred years ago. Before his father departed this world for the next, he left me to guard being you saw was merely me animating the armor and skeleton. Now that you have come. I leave the task of guarding Tessaiga to you. Purify me and allow to leave this world in peace"

"Do you know how to transfer Inuyasha's mind back into his body?"

The skull looked at her in disgust as if answering an obvious question. "Simply put the sword in his hand. Tessaiga will do the rest."

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and nodded. He rammed Tenseiga through Hosenki's left eye socket. The jewelmaker howled until his voice faded on the wind and the skull vanished. Kagome said a prayer for his soul and looked up disgusted when Sesshoumaru snorted at her action.

"Youkai do not have souls"

Kagome simply nodded. Sesshoumaru did not know everything even if he thought he did. Sesshoumaru halted the collection of diamond dust by the professors. They all clambered on him and headed for the gate. Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief when the shrine came into view. He was tired of contact with humans. They were annoying. The sooner they revived Inuyasha the sooner he could be free of the miko and the professors.

Kagome placed the sword in Inuyasha's hand and waited. Nothing happened. She was not sure what she had expected. Maybe for Inuyasha to wake up and tell her that she was Kikyou or a stupid bitch. Anything would be good at this point. Instead, he just hung as he had when she first met him caught with his angelic face asleep at the moment of death.

Then it hit her. He was no longer dead, No longer a zombie, but he was not alive. The arrow was still in his heart. For some reason the methods she had used before were not going to work this time. Hesitantly, she pulled on the arrow yelling "Revive Inuyasha" just as she had before.

Inuyasha slumped into her arms. The two of them collapsed on the ground together. The sword clattered on the ground. She yelled for Sesshoumaru to help her, but he thought they looked perfect that way.

Unfortunately for him she would not stop yelling. Finally, he lifted Inuyasha off her and placed Tessaiga on top of his brother. They could both full the pulse of youkai into Inuyasha's body, but unfortunately it did not revive him. It appeared that they would to figure out the final clue to accomplish that feat.


	15. A Loaf of Bread, A Jug of Wine and Thou

Title A Loaf of Bread, A Jug of Wine and Thouj

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt A Jug of Sake (A First Tweak)

Word Count 2280

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning non con sex

Summary Hanami brings some horrible surprises to Sesshoumaru

Kagome had suggested a hanami party to view the flowering sakura scattered around the shrine.

This suggestion was not met with universal enthusiasm Sesshoumaru had not wasted his time on such frivolities since Rin died. Dr. Hitomi found the whole idea of wasting a good afternoon looking at cherry trees ridiculous.

Dr. Flora being Italian had never experienced such an event. Kagome tried to appeal to her romantic side, but gave up in frustration. The woman was as cold as ice. She truly was a reincarnation of Kikyou. How in the world had Naraku, Onigumo and Inuyasha all been attracted to her previous incarnation.

They did like the idea of getting outside their shrine prison if only for an balked at the suggestion. Letting them out of the house meant he would have to watch over them. They had already proved untrustworthy stealing off to Setsuma and Kamakurra. If they left, he would have to watch over them.

Kagome was undeterred. Mrs. Higurashi set about preparing bentos for all of them. As a special treat she had included three jugs of sake. She told Kagome that she always felt that sake was the best part of hanami. It made the time spent with loved ones so much more pleasant. Grumbling, the group set out for the sakura grove in the forest.

Ji-chan said that the sakura grove predated the shrine itself. When Kagome first came to the Sengoku Jidai she remembered the light that shown from the forest. Kaede had told her that the forest itself had an aura which only a miko could detect. The forest had always made her uneasy.

The sakura grove on the other hand gave off an exceptionally pure aura. It was if the kami protected the cherry trees dedicated to them from the evil of the forest. Kagome wondered if that purity would help her heal Inuyasha and awaken him from his slumber. She insisted that Sesshoumaru carry Inuyasha to the site of their hanami party.

The others were put off by such a suggestion. Inuyasha was little more than a living vegetable. He might have a soul. His heart, mind and body might have been healed, but he was still just a lump of clay Mrs. Higurashi agreed to come to watch over Kagome. And so the six of them headed off to the sakura grove for their hanami party.

As soon as they arrived, they could see that this party was going to be a problem. Sesshoumaru had no interest in the trees, the food or the sake. Kagome insisted on talking to Inuyasha as if he could understand what she was saying. This behavior put off Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora and they wandered away from the rest of the group.

After drinking most of her sake, Kagome fell asleep next to Inuysaha. Mrs. Higurashi indicated to Sesshoumaru that she would take care of Kagome if he would rather be elsewhere. She did insist that at the very least take the jug of sake and the bento which she had prepared for him. After considering her offer and the alternatives he took off in his energy form for parts unknown.

Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora were particularly interested in a legend surrounding the shrine. It was said that a miko had taken in a wounded bandit in secret in a cave near the shrine. The man had fallen in love with the miko who was the guardian of a powerful artifact. Wounded as he was he greedily wished to possess both the jewel and the miko.

In a Faustian twist demons offered to grant him his wish if he would give them his body and soul Inasmuch as the miko had already told him that he would never move from that cave he eagerly gave himself to the demons. Unfortunately for the man, as soon as the demons possessed his body they used him to wound the miko. Even the Jewel escaped him as it was burned with the mikos body and taken into the underworld.

Kagome could have told them the rest of the story. How she was the reincarnation of the miko who freed the hanyou,kill the demon who had taken the thief's form and banished the Jewel from the world. Kikyou and Onigumo could have warned them being possessed by demons was fatal, but they were both buried deep within their reincarnated forms.

The sake which the pair had drunk began to affect the judgment of the pair. They stumbled around in the forest until they were completely lost. Despairing of every finding their way, Dr. Flora ran off in the direction of Goshinboku. followed closely by Dr. Hitomi. Just as Dr. Hitomi reached out for Dr. Flora they both tumbled down a vine covered entrance to a cave.

Unconscious, their incarnations rose and gazed down at the people whom they had been reincarnated. Naraku sighed as he beheld the woman whose heart he had wished for. Too late he had forced to wish for something that the Jewel wanted. Twice he had killed the woman he loved doing other people's bidding. He had only realized what he was dying what he really wanted.

Kikyou shivered as she felt his lust. They were spirits. Star-crossed though they might be. She knew that Dr. Flora was meant for Dr. Hitomi in this life. From all she had seen, the woman was as cold as ice. There seemed to be no spark between the two of them. They were colleagues, nothing. What could she and Naraku do to bring them closer together.

Naraku smirked at her. He could think of a few things that he wished he could do to Kikyou while they were both alive. If only he had been allowed to pursue his own agenda. If only Kikyou would have been willing. He looked at Kikyou. The look she gave him surprised him. It was if she were ready to eat him up. Could she really want this as much as he did?

"Why are you here,Kikyou?"

"The kami punished me for saving Inuyasha's soul by reincarnated me in that woman."

"That woman sought out my reincarnation. The Japanese Ice-man was her idea. She seemed to know exactly where to look. It was as if she already knew:"

:"Of course she knew. I was there when Inuyasha died and captured his soul before it could go the nether world.:"

"I know why she is here. The question remains why you are here."

Kikyou hesitated " I am here because the kami heard your wish for my heart and have decided to grant it."

Naraku sighed " You are so close, yet so far away. We cannot touch in this form. Only stare at each other across the gulf."

Kikyou replied tentatively. "Maybe there is a way"

"What do you mean?" He asked eagerly

"Conscious they will return to their normal relationship. Unconscious they would be subject to possession. Our souls could direct them." Kikyou said shyly.

Naraku stared at Kikyou. Was she serious? How far was she willing to take this relationship? If he returned to Dr. Hitomi's body, would he really feel or would his personality be subsumed within that soul.

"What are you waiting for? They will wake up soon and this opportunity will be lost?"

"I thought you hated me"

"I did, but in this life I will love you if you let me. I died a virgin in that other life. Untouched by the one I love. Don't you realize what that means? I know you do. You could feel what Onigumo wanted to do with me. Let those feelings flow into you as you sink into this body Last chance"

Naraku felt himself wanting to let go, but something still held him back. " Why can't they come to this point by themselves?"

"She is driven"

"So is he"

"She sees him as someone who is holding her back. A clown not a serious archeologist."

"He sees her as an uptight prude."

"She is actually very passionate. Unlike me, she is no stranger to love, she just as been unwilling or unable to commit. That is partly my fault, she could not commit because she was meant for him. Somehow she has always known that."

"He had his first at 14, but his work always came first."

"They share the same passion, but they do not see each other as potential soulmate, Merely as colleague."

Kikyuou reached out to Naraku for a moment their spirits touched. She forgave him and offered him her heart. He accepted her for the first time as a lover and not an enemy. All the hatred and anger they shared over the years faded into the mist. As their spirits joined, they slowly sank back into their reincarnations.

A passion bloomed which they had shared for each other five hundred years ago into a physical passion. They were soaked in the feelings that Onigumo had for Kikyou as their bodies sought closure for their incantations. Finally sated, Naraku looked into Kikyou's eyes

"Thank you. You were always first in my heart."

"Thank you for giving me this. You were my first. I will never forget you."

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of Rin's grave. The ume petals formed a carpet. Rin had planted that tree. Yet after five hundred years it was still here, just like Rin. The permanence gave him comfort which he would not have had otherwise. He felt her presence all around him. It made him yearn for her even more.

After she died, he worked tirelessly to find a cure for mortality. If only he had done so before she died, all this would not have been necessary. He had fountain of youth. The key lay in mixing of the youkai and human blood. The youkai gave up part of its immortality so that its mate could live as long as he did.

Now that he had found the key is to saving Rin's life he was five hundred years too late. All he could do was what he always did on the date of her date. He would make the offerings of food, sake and flowers to her. The rest of the time was spent talking to her. When he was done, he always felt empty. He had come to talk to Rin, but Rin was never there.

When he finished, he clapped his hands and prayed for Rin's soul. If the kami were just, they would have saved Rin from dying a human death. She had been brought back just for him twice

How could they be so cruel as to take her away so soon? Sometimes he wished that he could have died with her, but with her dying breath she had asked him to live for her.

If only he could go back to when they first met, he could exchange blood with her. If she were only here, he could tell her all the things that he had said to her grave over the years. That was why he felt empty. He could fulfill his duty to visit her grave on the date of her death every year, but he had failed in his duty to save her.

When he returned, he found Kagome sleeping dressed only in Inuyasha's haori. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head indicating that Sesshoumaru was going to have to take Inuyasha and Kagome back to the shrine. He sighed. These two had vexed him so much. If there was only a way to get rid of them and send a message to himself about a way to save Rin from death.

He shook his head. That was impossible. It would require sending Inuyasha and Kagome back to the past with a message for himself. Even if they could return, he could never depend on them to get the message to himself. Somehow either they would botch it or he would not belief the message. The day had been trying, he would leave that for another day.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw the professors walking toward him dazed. Their clothes were filthy and rumpled. It was if they had been rolling around in the dirt. He caught two unfamiliar scents. When he finally sorted them out later, he realized that they were the scents of Kikyou and Naraku.

What he did smell was the strong scent of sex on their bodies. It was if they had sprayed pheronomes over each other and fucked like rabbits. What in the world had happened while he was awaiting at Rin's grave. Everyone appeared to have gone crazy.

First the miko had apparently tried to defile his brother's comatose body. If that was not bad enough, the two professors apparently had found each other using the good offices of their incarnations in the cave of the person who had started everything between them, Onigumo.

He deposited Kagome and Inuyasha on her bed where they continued to be dead to the world. Wandering downstairs he found Mrs. Higurashi brewing tea. She offered him some when he sat. down. Didn't she care that her daughter had sexually assaulted his brother while he was in a state of non compos mentis?

Just as he about to ask her this question, the professors stumbled in leaning heavily on each other. Looking directly at Sesshoumaru, Dr. Hitomi asked in the bewildered voice. "We awoke naked and covered with dirt in a cave. Do you have any idea what happened to us.?"

After a second's hesitation, Sesshoumaru shook his head. That was clearly the safest course and also the truth. Speaking it aloud was just too horrible to comphrend.


	16. Blood and Dokksaou

Title Blood and Dokkasou

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Red and Green

Word Count 947

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning mention of character death

Summary Sesshoumaru asks his mother how to make mortals immortal

Sesshoumaru was sorry that he had visited his mother. Too many boring lectures. Her lessons had been forgotten long ago. Today however she had something that he needed information. For that he would kill.

She knew that look. The weasel only came crawling to see her when he needed something. The last time he had come was for the sword. Not when he married or had children. She had never even her grandchildren.

She knew what he wanted. He should have asked for it so long ago. What he asked now was for a chance to go back in time to correct the past. To do so he risked losing all his progeny. Was Rin really worth that? What would she say if she knew what he had done.

The sad part was that once he meddled she would not remember what the past had been like" before. What would he say to her now? She had never permitted the infusion o f blood and dokkasou with either Izayoi or Rin.

She had known that the mortal would die long before their mates, but she held back. The kami had intended the youkai to be immortal and humans to be mortal. Who was she to meddle with the decree of the gods?

"What brings you here, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am looking for the secret of immortality."

"Strange words coming from a youkai who is immortal"

"I am immortal, but Rin was not"

"Rin is five hundred years dead. She no longer has a body to attach to her soul. "

"Five hundred years ago she did"

"And your point is"

"What if someone could send a message to the past?"

"The past is gone. It no longer exists. All that exists is the present"

Sesshoumaru looked around to see if anyone else could hear what he was about to say." There is a well at the Sunset Shrine which acts as time portal:"

"How do you know this?"

"There is a girl from this century who traveled back to the Sengoku Jidai She is one who released Inuyasha, destroyed the Shikon no Tama and killed Naraku."

"Why should you care about her? To history she is just a myth. In this century , she is nothing .Why do you care about her?"

"Because she could carry a message to me that would save Rin"

"Would you listen?"

"You know how I was back then"

"You loved humans just like your father and you could not express your emotions"

:"When Rin died, I learned your damn lesson. I did fear death. Every morning, Rin drew closer and closer to death. It never bothered her that she grew older while I stayed the same, but it bothered me. I wanted to keep her with me forever. She asked me to love again when she died, but I can't. Rin is my love now and forever"

"Why would this miko carry a message back to Rin?"

"I can offer her eternal life."

"Why would she want eternal life?"

"So that she could live with the hanyou"

The Lady was curious as to where this conversation was going. " But the hanyou is here"

"He is alive in the past. Here he is a vegetable. She will never bring him back to life."

"Why didn't she go back to the past herself?"

"The well would not let her through":

"So you are at an impasse. You can't send your message back to the past because she can't return"

"The hanyou may be able to go through."

"I thought you said that he was comatose."

"He is."

"Why didn't he just come to the present?"

"He tried and tried while he live by the well, but it would never let him through."

"Why would things be different now?"

Sesshoumaru sighed " I don't know that things will be different. I am simply out of options. His former fiancé told us that if we restored his courage, brain,heart and home he would be restored.

Amatersu told me that Kagome was Inuyasha's home. We have restored Inuyasha's brain, heart and courage yet he remains in a coma. They live together in Kagome's home, yet nothing has changed."

"So this is your last hope?"

"Yes"

" I will do one condition"

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother. She seemed no different from she had been five hundred fifty years ago when she brought Rin What condition might she interpose? She never seemed to care about his happiness yet everything she had done while he was in hell stated otherwise"

"I accept"

"You don't know my condition"

"If it will bring Rin back to life then it will be worth it"

"Even if destroys all your progeny?"

Sesshoumaru stared into the clouds. He loved his children. His progeny were as numerous the grains of sand. Was he willing to wipe them all out to bring Rin back to life? In some ways he was no better than Professor Flora bringing Inuyasha back to life,.

"Yes"

"My condition is before you do this, you must bring all your living children and grandchildren. I want you to see what you are giving up and I will see what I have given up to do this. You should ask them since you will be killing all of your children and grandchildren.

"If I succeed you will not remember any of this"

"And yet they will all be erased from the pages of history just to bring your mate back to life."

"Fine I will bring them here so that you can see them all. If I do, this will you tell me what I want to know"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru"


	17. In the Blood

Title In the Blood

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Poison (ib4y)

Word Count 500

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Genre Family,. Romance

Warning Mention of sex and character death

Summary The secrets of making humans immortal are revealed to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as Myouga sucked on his arm. It was hard to believe that such vermin could survive the poison that coursed through his veins, but he could not deny what his eyes witnessed.

The meeting with his children had gone better than he could have dreamed. His mother had revealed his plan. Without a single dissent, his progeny voiced their approval. The loss of their mother had affected them just as much as it did him.

He did not reveal that they and all of their descendants might disappear if Rin were made immortal. His mother knew, but revealing that possibility was not part of their agreement.

She had merely wanted to make him see what he might be giving up if he succeeded.

He thanked them politely as they left knowing that he might never see them again. His mother might have acted her usual self, but he knew that she was thrilled to see her grandchildren for the very first time. Rin was right along. He should have brought them to see their grandmother.

When they left, she had turned to him, the important question still on her lips. When he refused to meet her gaze, she sighed and revealed the secrets of immortality along with some important family secrets.

Normally the exchange of blood between youkai was unnecessary. They were all immortal. The exchange served no purpose except to bind them together body and soul for eternity. No youkai would ever give their life for another.

Humans were another matter. Most faded after only a few years in the sun. Most relations between youkai and human were equally short lived. The issue of sharing of blood never came up. Who would want to tie their life to such weak and short-lived creatures?

His mother's agreement with his Father provided that she would not interfere with his dalliance with Izayoi so long as he did not share his life with her. Her grudge against Izayoi was that he had given his life for her.

Izayoi had taken him from her just as sure as if she became his soul mate by sharing his blood Even though she did not kill Izayoi herself, her feud with Izayoi led to the death of the princess.

No hanyou could pass along immortality. Their blood was too tainted with humanity to work. As much as he hated sharing his blood with Kagome,if he wanted Kagome to be immortal only the blood of a youkai would work. He certainly did not want to have sex with her.

Myouga would inject the blood into Kagome. Even if she survived the transfusion and was able to go back through the well, the Sesshoumaru who inhabited the Sengoku Jidai must still figure out the message he was sending for his plan to work.

He sighed. Given his acquaintance with the miko, the plan had almost no chance of success, but it was better than nothing which is what he had since Rin had died.


	18. A Snowball's Chance in Hell

Title A Snowball's Chance in Hell

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Snow Day (At First Tweak)

Word Count 1700

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning none

Summary Kagome is poisoned, revived and given a choice

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. She was dying. Myouga assured him that he had followed the Lady's formula to the letter. What could have gone wrong? Without Kagome there would no one to take the message back to himself in the past.

He dare not take her to the hospital. They had no antidote for his poison. Had his mother tricked him because she did not want to lose her grandchildren. She had never cared for Rin allowing her to die before reviving her with the meidou seki.

If Kagome died, he could still bring her back with Tenseiga, but that was a stop gap measure since she could only be brought back once. He was sure that his mother would revive the miko if she died. She only saved Rin because he was sad and bringing her back made him happy.\

"Myouga, isn't there anything you can do?"

The flea hesitated " We could use Inuyasha's blood to dillute your poison. After all we doǹwant her mated to you. Did you tell her I was going to do this?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " I had enough trouble obtaining my mother's agreement with this scheme without trying for Kaogme's approval"

Myouga looked up at Sesshoumaru " Why not? Kagome loves Inuyasha. I am sure that she would want to go back to a place where he is alive"

Sesshoumaru sighed. That was the essence of the problem. To get back through the well, she must hope that the zombie would do the trick. Once through the well, there would be one Inuyasha too many. He had no idea what would happen if the two ran into each other. Kagome had fought for the zombie here. Would she toss him aside when the real Inuyasha appeared?

:"Go ahead and take as much of his blood as you want. By all rights he should not be alive. My belief is that he will disappear once Kagome meets the Inuyasha of the Sengoku Jidai. Otherwise, we would have two Inuyasha's occupying the same time-space. That would seem to create a paradox. Most importantly I need Kagome to be alive when she meets the me of five hundred years ago so that she can tell me what I need to know to keep Rin alive."

"What do you expect to happen?"

"I will not believe her. That was why I had you give her my blood. I would smell my blood on her and ask her why?"

"Don't you think you should have asked her first before you gave her your blood? She should have been made aware of what you were doing and why. Then she could have assessed the risks to herself and Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru growled. " I do not trust her. She would have said no. No to taking my blood. No to creating a bond between us which would draw my attention to her. No to sending herself and Inuyasha back to the Sengoku Jidai"

"What are you going to do now? Do you think you have fostered trust by giving her your blood behind her back? You almost killed her. I think that I can suck the blood that you had me put into her body"

"She will probably be angry if she survives"

"Won't your blood have the same effect on Rin?"

Sesshoumaru realized that Myouga was probably right. If his blood was killing Kagome, it would not spare Rin. He would have to come up with an alternative solution. His mother had told him that his blood would make Rin and Kagome Immortal. Could she have been wrong? He had to hope that the hanyou's blood was an alternative.

He watched Myouga take the poison out of her blood. Some of the color seemed to come back into her cheeks. Still, she needed blood. The best source was Inuyasha. Even though he was only a hanyou and would not give her immortality, at least he would be able to add some youkai to her blood which would help with her healing.

Myouga finished his job and went straight to work sucking blood from Inuyasha. It was not clear if taking blood from Inuyasha would harm him since the boy had given no indication that he would ever come out of the coma he had been in since Dr. Flora sealed him to the tree. He was not longer a zombie, but it was hard to say what he was

He had a brain, a soul, a heart pumping blood throughout his body, but alive Sesshoumaru was not sure. Was he risking Kagome's life putting Inuyasha's blood in his veins? Frankly, he did not care whether one or both of them were dead personally, but he needed them both alive if his plan were to succeed.

He watched helplessly as Myouga sucked blood from Inuyasha and deposited it in Kagomes. Eventually, her eyes opened. She looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru her eyes wild with fear.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Myouga who answered her " You were poisoned. I sucked the poison out of your system and replaced with Inuyasha's blood"

Those words stopped her questions. She had been treated by Myouga in the Sengoku Jidai, but had never met him in the modern age. How was she poisoned? She remembered being ill and passing out after she was bitten by a bug. Suddenly, it all became clear. She had been poisoned after she was bitten by Myouga

But why? Myouga liked her. Always had. Maybe liked her blood a little too much. Why would he have poisoned her? He did not have poison in his blood. Normally, he just took what he needed and moved on. Sesshoumaru had been hovering over her when she awoke, but he did not care about her at all. He thought was an annoying problem to be rid of. Something was not right

Myouga refused to answer her. Everything he did was Sesshoumaru's idea. His hope was that Inuyasha would not make the same mistakes if Kagome were still in his life. He had never been close to Sesshoumaru and Rin. If Rin survived maybe Sesshoumaru would not become the person he had become after her death. It was time for Sesshoumaru to step up and take responsibility for his actions.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru has the answers you are seeking."

Kagome swivelled her head to stare at Sesshoumaru. He had the same impassive face that he had always had. She could never figure out what he was thinking or why he did anything. If he had something to do with her poisoning, she wanted to know now before she purified his ass.

"Why, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko. He did not owe her any explanation. His plan had been to throw

their bodies into the well lashed together. If they died, he would revive them. If they went through the well, no . Now things were bound to get messy. He hesitated then began his explanation.

"I never cared whether Inuyasha was revived or not. I slept better for the past one hundred years knowing where his grave was. When those scientists dug him up and revived him, I was forced to act against my will to put Inuyasha back in his grave. Just as you did five hundred years ago, you kept interfering. I was forced to go on a treasure hunt to try to bring Inuyasha back to live."

"You failed Miko. Despite what your predecessor said, he has not been restored. We have given him back his heart, soul, mind yet he remains just as dead as he was when he was a corpse in his grave or a zombie roaming the streets of Tokyo. You may be his home, but you have not brought him back to life. I had to take things into my own hands to see that something was accomplished."

"And what did you hope to accomplish by poisoning me?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated " I hoped to save Rin"

Kagome was stunned. She assumed that Rin was long dead since Sesshoumaru had not mentioned her. What was Rin to Sesshoumaru? Why did he try to poison her to save Rin? Nothing made sense Rin had only been eight when Kagome left the Sengoku Jidai. The little girl had not made much of an impression on Kagome.

"How could poisoning me save Rin?

Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to tell the truth. Lies had not worked. Maybe he could appeal to the miko's romantic side. If she could deliver the message to himself before Rin died then it would all be worth it. Slowly, he recounted Rin's life and death. When he finished, he launched into an explanation of his plan to save Rin.

"My mother had intimated that I make a mortal immortal by bonding them with my blood"

"Why would you want to bond me to you or make me immortal?"

"I did not care about you. You were to be the messenger to the Sengoku Jidai. My hope was that when I smelled me on you, I would investigate and your blood would provide the key to my saving Rin from mortality. As you can see, it did not work."

"How was I supposed to go back to the past? The well does not work"

"Not now, but if you went tied to this Inuyasha maybe the well would let you through. You said the well let Inuyasha through without Jewel Shards."

"But he could not go through in the past"

"No"

"Why would you think that it work if we went together?"

"It was a risk worth taking"

""With my life"

"Look at it from my perspective. If you suddenly discovered that you could bring a loved one back to life wouldn't you do it."

"Isn't it all moot now? Rin is dead. The well will not work. Even if you had a formula for immortality which you do not your plan was doomed to failure from the start because there is no way to go back to the past to change things."

"That remains to be seen"

"On what?"

"On you".


	19. Thaw

Title Thaw

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Thaw (At First Tweak)

Word Count 1722

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning sex

Summary Dr Flora and Dr Hitomi cling to each other after all is revealed

The truth was finally out there. All of it Who Kagome was Who . Who Inuyasha Kikyou was. Who Naraku was Who Dr. Flora was Who Dr. Hitomi was Kagome even showed them the well and told them how it worked.

All of this was overwhelming to mere professors like Flora and Hitomi. They stood looking into the well wondering what lay beyond. Their lives had been so different before this adventure.

Doctor Hitomi had been a world renowed acheologist who had translated his work into stardom by tracking down famous artifacts using ancients. The Japanese audiences had been thrilled to see him expose their history and mythology on live television.

Doctor Flora had made her name studying Neanderthals in Europe. Her work on the reasons for their extinction was considered critical to the understanding of species survival. When she learned of Doctor Hitomi's search for the Japanese Ice Man, she knew that she had to join him.

He might have more field experience, but she had the lab experience and computer knowledge in dealing with specimens. The notoriety might come to him, but st would be her crowning jewel.

Her knowledge of forensics had been the key. Her degree in medicine gave her a leg up on all her colleagues. She actually knew how the human body worked. Doctor Hitomi had been the pawn in her game. Only he could bring her the bodies she needed to bring the dead to life.

She had actively pursued Dr. Hitomi over the years. It was no accident that she just happened to be the right person at the right place at the right time. When she heard about the Japanese Ice Man she knew that she had found her calling. Dr. Hitomi could not refuse her offer of help.

Since her revival and the capture of the Ice Man things had changed. Reviving the hanyou had been simple compared to what she had seen since. Ghosts, daiyokai, mikos. All creatures out of Japanese folklore sprang to life before her eyes. Evidence she could not ignore.

It was the scientific find of a lifetime. The Japanese Ice Man was chopped liver compared to what she had seen. She and Dr. Hitomi, scientists that they were threw themselves into their work. All they had was their work since Sesshoumaru had not allowed them to leave.

All they could do was perform tests and record everything they had seen so that people would actually belief the story that they wanted to tell. Whether they would ever be able to reveal any of this to the world was still unclear. They ha d to be ready just in case they got the chance.

When Dr. Flora came to Tokyo, she was required to suspend her disbelief. Hanyous and Youkai were Japanese fairy tales. She had her own agenda which had nothing to do with Dr. Hitomi's sideshow. Her true reason for being here was the revival of a body frozen in a glacier.

She had tried to interest the persons holding the remains of the European Ice Man, but had been politely refused. Frankenstein's monster was a creature of fiction not reality. There was no way to revive the dead.

She watched as Sesshoumaru and Kagome tried to revive the Japanese Ice Man whom they had named Inuyasha through rather bizarre means. Although he no longer looked like the zombie she had revived, they were no closer to bringing it back to life.

She had heard Sesshoumaru talking to Kagome about sending the Ice Man back to the past through the well. They were clearly out of their minds. Time travel was impossible. Even if was there were offshoots of Schrodinger's Cat which suggested that all they would do was create an alternate time line in which Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's wife lived to the present day.

If the plan succeeded and this time line was changed what would become of them. None of them would ever know what they would be different people. She might never be born. Since the Iceman would not be buried in the glacier, she might never come to Japan to revive him. There were just too many variables.

"What do you think of their story?" asked Dr. Hitomi

"What part?" replied Dr. Flora.

"The part about us. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Dr. Flora shook her head "I was raised Catholic in Italy, but I lapsed when I went to University. It all seems so farfetched. The idea that I was a miko in the Sengoku Jidai Japan who guarded a sacred object. That an injured thief whom I was caring for and a hanyou who was seeking the Jewel fell in love with me. That The hanyou agreed to turn human so that the Jewel would disappear and we could be married. That the thief gave his body to demons so that he could have the miko and the jewel for himself."

Dr. Hitomi interrupted " What about me? I am supposed to be this avatar of hell created by the Jewel for the purpose of fighting with this Kagome inside the Jewel. If all they say is true, I killed your incarnation at least twice. Yet in the end, I admitted that my only wish was for the heart of Kikyou. Not a very nice fellow. Yet according to them I am the reincarnation of this Naraku"

"And I am the second reincarnation of this Kikyou. Apparently, I was killed by you and sealed Inuyasha to that tree. I came back as that Kagome but was turned into one of the walking my spirit was pulled out of her. Apparently, I was elevated to Kami status when I died but was punished for preventing Inuyasha's soul from passing on when he died. My punishment was to come back as Dr. Flora so that Dr. Hitomi could get a second chance at Kikyou under different circumstances. What do you think?"

" I am flattered, Dr. Flora, but I have never thought of you in that way. You were hired because of your lab background not because of any attraction I had to your body. I was raised by parents who believed in the Kami and the Buddha. When I became a scientist, I put away childish things."

"And yet you have searched for all sorts of creatures out of Japanese folklore. The hanyou would have been your greatest triumph."

"And yet you took him away from me by turning him into a zombie."

"You have to admit Dr. Hitomi that you have enjoyed everything you have learned while we searched for a way to revive the hanyou.. I know I have enjoyed working side by side with you.

I am glad that I came to Japan and got the chance to work with you None of that would have happened if I had not done what I did. Maybe it is fate that we met"

"What do we do now,Dr. Flora?"

"What can we do? We are still trapped at this shrine with a zombie, that everyone is calling a hanyou, A Japanese businessman pretending to be youkai and a college student cosplaying a role as a time traveling miko " replied Dr. Flora

." As improbable as that seems it does appear to be the truth"

"Yet a truth that we will never be able to tell.":

Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora stared at each other for a long time. The truth was that as fun as this adventure was, they were still prisoners here Sesshoumaru had no intention of releasing them

For the moment they had been forgotten in his quest to bring back his dead wife. That left them where. As loose ends Sesshoumaru would tie up by killing them at the end

And what of the time travel story. What would happen to them if this time line ceased to exist? Suddenly Dr. Flora felt so weak and vulnerable. She had always been a take charge person. Always in charge of her destiny. The idea that she was at the whims of reincarnation irked her.

No, she would do what she wanted. The question was what did she want. She felt a hand snake around her waist. In the cold darkness of the well, she suddenly felt warm and protected for the first time her revival.

She looked up into Dr. Hitomi's eyes surprised at what she found there. Not the scientist. Not the showman, Not the professor, but a man. She was Italian and not a virgin in affairs of the heart, but something about him struck a chord in her that she had never felt before.

Apparently they had the same idea. Lips crashing against each other. Bodies twisting for better excess Clothes being removed with a desperate fervor Hands and lips roaming freely over the exposed skin. They behaved as if there was no tomorrow

When they were done, they fell asleep in the dark on their discarded clothing. Sometime later Dr. Hitomi awoke from a strange dream. A voice had spoken to him vowing never to let Kikyou go now that he had found her after five hundred years. He remembered crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

He shrugged. Just a dream. He was sure that things would be back to normal in the morning. Hopefully, Dr. Flora would forgive him and not file sexual harassment charges against him. He had always avoided having sex with students, colleagues or employees for that reason.

Something about Dr. Flora was different. After what they had been told about their past lives they needed someone to cling to under the circumstances. He did not regret what they had done Hopefully, Dr. Flora felt the same in the morning.

He scratched his head. Something was crawling around on his head. Serves him right for having sex on the floor of the well shrine. If the Kami really did exist, they would certainly be offended, but at the time it seemed like the thing to do so he went with flow

Myouga escaped the hand and scuttled off into the dark. What had happened between the professors was disgusting and disturbing. Lord Sesshoumaru needed to be alerted. Who knew what they would do now that they had been told of their roles in the affair.


	20. Going Home

Title Going Home

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Gone Home (At First Tweak)

Word Count 1114

part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning character deaths

Summary Sesshoumaru carries out his plan

Telling the professors had clearly been a mistake. It was clear that they were doing everything in their power to interfere with Sesshoumaru's plans. Kagome had been waffling about a trip to the Sengoku Jidai. Not only did she not belief that it would work, but she seemed to believe that they should follow Kikyou's formula for restoring Inuyasha to life.

Obviously the miko/guardian kami had been wrong. Since she was back inside Dr. Flora, they had no way of questioning her. The professor on hand refused to believe the story, but on the other hand had acted on her feelings for Dr. Hitomi in a disgusting and very unprofessional manner.

Myouga had reported what he had seen and heard in graphic detail. They would have to be watched. If they thought that his time travel experiment would destroy what they had found in each other they might try to interfere. That could not be allowed. If they choose to interfere, he would kill them and dump their bodies into the well. With any luck they would be sent back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome was just as bad. She seemed willing to let the zombie live its half life in her bed. While she had tried the well innumerable times, she had never tried it with Inuyasha. She argued that the well would never let the being that she was using as a sex toy through since it wasn't the real Inuyasha, but a pieced together facsimile.

Still, she refused to risk Inuyasha on Sesshoumaru's experiment. She called it a fool's gambit. The poison in Sesshoumaru's veins would kill Rin just as it had nearly killed her. If not for Inuyasha's blood, she would have died that day.

She was still angry at Sesshoumaru for secretly putting his blood in her blood without her consent. There was no way that she would be willing to risk either herself or Inuyasha on Sesshoumaru's plan. Once she would have gone back to the Sengoku Jidai, but her place was now in the modern era. Inuyasha was here, just not quite alive. Why should she go back?

Sesshoumaru had been round and round the arguments. Humans could be quite tiresome. His mother had assured him that his plan to save Rin would work. He did not have the luxury of having another Rin in this era. Unless someone went back to save her, she would be gone forever. Kagome and Inuyasha were the only candidates.

He needed Inuyasha to pass through the well. Kagome needed to be there to explain to himself in the past what he needed to do to save Rin. It seemed so simple to him. Why did they have to resist? The zombie would never be more than a corpse in this era. Surely, the miko could see that

She should want to go back to a place where Inuyasha was alive.

The professors were even more resistant. If Kagome and Inuyasha went backs what would happen to them. They might never meet. If what Kagome said about Kikyou's soul being reincarnated in Dr. Flora as punishment for saving Inuyasha's soul when he died, what would happen if Inuyasha never died. Kikyou would remain Inuyasha's guardian kami and not reborn as Dr. Flora.

If Inuyasha never died because Kagome told him how he died, there would be no hanyou to that discovery, Dr. Flora and Dr. Hitomi would never meet. Sesshoumaru had tried to deal with this question, but Kagome was adamant that she would not allow Inuyasha to die simply so that Dr. Flora and Dr. Hitomi could hook up.

It was clear to Sesshoumaru that the professors were plotting something. Packages began arriving at the shrine addressed to them. When questioned, they simply told him that they were research devices. Did they think he was an idiot? Did they think that he could not smell the C4? Did they not realize that he could hear them plotting to blow up the well so that Kagome and Inuyasha could not go through?

Sesshoumaru decided to take matters into his own hands. Kagome and Inuyasha were going through the well even if he had to tie them together and drop them into the well. Kagome had to be alive. The zombie had to retain it present form so that the well recognized it as Inuyasha. From what Kagome said, without the jewel shards, she was unable to go through the well, but Inuyasha was .able to go through the well without Jewel shards.

The only way to get her through the well was to tie her to him. Hopefully, she would not break her neck, but he could always bring her back with Tenseiga once. Of course that would mean that she had not made it through the well and his attempt to save Rin's life would be a failure. If she broke her neck, and failed to pass through the well since he would have no further use for her or Inuyasha.

He decided to make one last attempt to convince Kagome. Although she had indicated that if she went back that she would tell Inuyasha to avoid the time and place where he died, she did not intend to go back. She had her Inuyasha and she was convinced that it was only a matter of time before he woke up and was her Inuyasha again.

Sesshoumaru realized that she would never agree to his plan and resolved to take matters into his own hands. He knocked her out and tied her up with Inuyasha. As he was doing this, he heard the professors in the well preparing to blow it to kingdom come. He would brook no interference The time had come for this charade to end.

He hated leaving matters to chance. Kagome might not be able to go through the well. She might be angry with him for sending her into the past that she never told himself in the past about the way to save Rin's life. Worse yet she might be right that the method his mother told him about might not work. Could he stand to be the cause of Rin's death instead of her savior?

He shook off all his doubts. They were unworthy of daiyoukai. He had already traveled too far down this road to turn back. If he failed, Rin would still be dead. If he succeeded, Rin would be alive. What other choice did he have. He had everything to gain and nothing to lose. At least he had the consolation that all the loose ends, the professors, Kagome and Inuyasha would all be tied up and disposed of.

He slung the two of them over his back. He must fly as the professors were about to set off their explosions and obliterate the well. Flying in his energy form, he reached the well just as Dr. Hitomi was about to set off the charge.

He looked up startled as he snapped the academics neck. .A moment later he felt bullets pass through his body. Grinning, he realized that he needed no excuse to kill a woman, but she had just given him one. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru set down his charges and melted the C4. No need having the explosion go off before he sent Kagome and Inuyasha to the other side. The professors bodies needed to be disposed of. Too bad he could not just blow up the well with their bodies in it.

Suddenly he had an epiphany. What if he tied all four of them together. If the time slip worked he would be rid of all of them forever. He just needed to loosen Kagome's bond sufficiently so that she could get loose once she was at the bottom of the well in the Sengoku Jidai

He placed a letter to himself explaining what he had done and why he had done. Hopefully, he would recognize his own scent on the miko and discover what the letter. He had no faith in the miko's ability to deliver a letter. She was just the package in which the message was sent.

He hesitated as he held them over the well. It occurred to him that if the time slip worked he would never know since the events of the history he knew would be totally obliterated. Shrugging he decided that it was better not remembering what he had lived through without Rin.

He chucked them into the well. As they descended, he wondered if he should have gone with them to be sure the message arrived, but he realized that he was already too late. The well lit up in a brilliant shade of blue and the universe as he knew dissolved Sesshoumaru.


	21. At the Bottom of the Well

Title At the Bottom of the Well

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Muddy (at First Tweak)

Word Count 595

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning dead characters

Summary Kagome finds herself at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well

Kagome awoke gasping for breath. Still, tied to the zombie Inuyasha and the corpses of Drs. Hitomi and Flora, she found it hard to reach the surface of the water. She knew that the time slip had worked. The blue flash which halted their plunge toward the bottom of the well had been proof. It seemed like they floated forever until they finally reached the bottom of the well.

The bottom of the well was not what she envisioned. It had always been dry. Never a drop of water anywhere. The well had finally let her through after nine years. The irony appeared to be that she would drown in Feudal Era accompanied by the reincarnations of Narica and Kikyou and the zombie Inuyasha without ever getting to see the living Inuyasha or delivering Sessshoumaru's message to his Feudal counterpart.

Just when she had given up hope, she found herself lifted out of the well together with all the dead weight which had been drowning her. She recognized the fire rat robe and latched onto it for all she was worth. Somehow Inuyasha must have realized that she was here and come for thought reassured her as cold and damp as she was at least she was safe in her arms. Soon she would free of the entanglements that Sessshoumaru attached to her.

Inuyasha reached the top of the well and stared at the bodies. Kagome, someone who smelled like himself, someone who smelled like Narica and someone who smelled like Kikyou. All of them were covered in Sessshoumaru's scent. What the hell was going on here? He decided to loose Kagome. If he didn't he knew that she would sit him. Maybe she would have an explanation for the mess at the bottom of the well. He untied her and pulled her to her.

"Well, stupid how have you been?"

Kagome could not help but laugh. Here she was drenched to the bone and covered in mud, the first thing he asked her after being gone nine years was how she was. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously wondering how she could laugh at a time like this when she burst into tears. He could never stand her tears and begged her to stop. His pleas made her cry more until she realized her situation.

After nine years, she was in the arms of the man she loved. The impossible situation which she had faced in Tokyo was behind her. She no longer had to revive the zombie Inuyasha. A real live Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. The professors were dead. No longer did she have to look over her shoulder to see what they were doing. Best of all, no Sessshoumaru to interfere with her and yell at her like he had since the start of this entire affair.

Inuyasha slipped his fire rat robe over her shoulders. At least she would be warm. The rest could wait. None of the rest seemed to have any life in them. He still could not figure out what was going on. People who smelled like himself, Naraku and Kikyou were lying on the ground. The one that smelled like him was dressed just like him and appeared to carrying Tessaiga. He shook his head. How could there be two of him? Two Tessaiga? Just when he thought thing could not be any stranger, a bright light appeared. When it stopped glimmering, Sessshoumaru stood threateningly next to him while Jaken poked at the dead bodies

"Inuyasha, Explain why the miko smells like me?"


	22. You Give Me Fever

Title You Give Me Fever

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Fever (At First Tweak)

Rating M

Word Count 1245

Part of Chapter 22 of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning dead bodies

Summary Kagome explains it all sort of

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. tighter. The moment of truth had come much sooner than she thought that it would. Sesshoumaru had been right. His blood which had been injected into her by Myouga was still making her smell like Sesshoumaru They were staring at her waiting for her explanation. She bit her lip and began

"I smell like you because Myouga injected your blood into me"

Sesshoumaru considered what she said " Why in the world would I allow that vermin to suck my blood?"

Kagome sighed. He was not going to make this easy " Because you thought that I was sent back to the Sengoku Jidai with your blood in me, it would attract your attention."

Sesshoumaru scoffed " Why should I care what happens to you?"

Kagome was now angry " Because you wanted me to deliver a message to you "

"What could you possibly say that would have any interest to me?"

"Something about your blood was important to saving Rin's life"

Sesshoumaru was thoughtful " Rin is only seventeen. In the prime of her life. Why should I fear her dying?"

Kagome was adamant " Because she is human. Humans are mortal. Eventually she and every other human will die."

Sesshoumaru admitted the truth of what she was saying to though he never could admit to himself that Rin could die. "How was my blood supposed to prevent Rin from dying?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. The dokkasou in your blood nearly killed me. They had to inject blood from that Inuyasha over there to save me."

Sesshoumaru was frustrated "Why would I send you back here when the method I used would probably kill Rin?"

Kagome continued "Because your mother told you of method to make Rin immortal and you thought that you could save her by sending me back"

Sesshoumaru angrily replied " From what have said the method you suggested is worthless. How

do you propose that I save Rin's life?"

Kagome shrugged " Maybe you could ask your mother?"

While Sesshoumaru was pondering that possibility, he noticed Inuyasha staring at his zombie self

Finally, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked "What is going on here?"

Kagome who had been concentrating on Sesshoumaru was startled out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's question "What do you mean?"

"This" pointing to the two dead bodies and one comatose body "What is going on here?"

"Where to start?"

"Who are these people?"

"The two professors are Professor Flora and Professor Hitomi. They teach archeology at the University that I attend in Tokyo. Professor Hitomi had a hit TV series in Japan. Apparently Professor Flora heard about his find and joined his staff to run his lab"

None of this information made any sense to Inuyasha. He had no idea what a Professor was, University, archeology, or a lab. He had seen a TV in Kagome's house and knew that Tokyo was where Kagome lived. Sighing he decided to try a different tack. Kicking the zombie, he murmured to Kagome

"Who is this person that smells like me and why does he have Tessaiga?"

Kagome was afraid he would ask about the zombie "That is you or it was you When Professor Hitomi found you, you were buried under a river in the Japanese Alps. You had been dead for one hundred years."

Inuyasha plowed on even though he was no certain he wanted to know the answer"How did I die?"

"Apparently, you were caught in volcanic eruption and a mountain fell on you."

"And how did my body get here?"

Kagome hesitated " Professor Hiitomi found your body. I saw the TV special. Professor Flora found a way to bring your body to life, but it was just a mindless zombie. We chased your body around Tokyo. Finally we found you at the shrine stuck to Goshinboku where Dr. Flora had pinned you after you inflicted fatal wounds on her Kikyou appeared and told us that she had revived your body and given you back your soul. She said we must retrieve your heart, brain, courage and home. We went on adventures to your father's grave and mother's grave to retrieve those items yet you still did not revive. I was told that I was your home, but my being did not revive you I had just started to despair when Sesshoumaru came up with this idea to send us back. I am not sure why he killed the professors. Maybe they just got in his way"

Inuyasha kicked Dr. Hitomi " Why does this dead person smell like Naraku?"

Kagome was not sure she wanted to get into this but Inuyasha would probably not drop it until she did. " Kikyou said that Dr. Hitomi was Naraku's reincarnation just as Dr. Flora was her reincarnation. They were supposed to be together this time according to the kami to give Naraku a chance to redeem himself with the woman he loved"

Inuyasha almost vomited. The idea of Kikyou with Naraku had always made him sick. He could not stand that Naraku had loved Kikyou even though Naraku and Kikyou were both dead and gone. He knew that Kagome would hate it, but the idea of Kikyou being dead again bothered him

Pointing to Sesshoumaru he gestured toward Tenseiga "Revive her"

The shock on Kagome's face was palpable. She had nothing against Dr. Flora, but the idea of facing Kikyou again was not something she desired. Seeing Kikyou again when Dr. Flora died the first time had been a shock. When Kikyou went back inside Dr. Flora, she had felt relieved

She had more than enough issues without dealing with Kikyou. Fortunately, she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru

"No"

"What did you say, bastard?"

"I said, No. Have you lost your hearing and as well as your mind?"

"Why not?"

"I can only revive those whom Tenseiga wishes to revive once and only if I arrive before the imps of the underworld carry their souls away. Tenseiga is not pulsing and I see no imps. I could not revive her even if I wanted to. I believe the miko mentioned that this woman had already been revived by already. They both bear my mark indicating I killed them, although I remember doing so. If I killed them, I must have had a good reason or they got in my way. In any event, the woman cannot be revived and I don't think anyone here wants to revive Naraku's reincarnation."

Inuyasha was numb Kikyou's reincarnation had died twice. Apparently, his double and Sesshoumaru had done the deed. The idea that Sesshoumaru brought him back to life after this creature that looked like him had killed this woman was hard to accept, but he did not doubt Kagome's words.

Sesshoumaru had never explained how Tenseiga actually worked. He had seen him cutting air when he revived the river otter. If he believed Sesshoumaru, those were imps that he killed. Kikyou could not be brought back. He sighed. At least there would be a body to bury in Kikyou's grave.

They would have to explain to very old Kaede how her sister had been reincarnated and died again. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

Inuyasha picked up Dr. began walking toward the village. All the rest of their problems could wait until they buried her. Only then could they sort out Kagome's blood and his doppleganger.


	23. Into Every Life Some Rain Must Fall

Title Into Every Life Some Rain Must Fall

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Summer Rains (At First Tweak)

Word Count 900

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha confronts Kagome about the zombie

The summer rains pelted the shrine grounds making it nearly impossible to perform the funeral.

The new miko refused to allow the strangers to be buried on the shrine ground where Kaede and Kikyou were enshrined. Inuyasha dug graves near the old temple and Miroku said a few words over them to help them pass on.

Afterward, Inuyasha and Kagome lingered at the spot. Nine long years had passed. Kagome had moved on. If not for the ice man, her love for Inuyasha might never have been rekindled. Even now she was torn. She had worked so hard to revive the zombie Inuyasha yet now she was prepared to discard him for the living breathing man in front of her.

Inuyasha stared at the man on the ground. It was strange to look at another self. His own body brought back from after one hundred years by gathering souls, swords,minds and hearts. Tessaiga was speaking to him telling him that the being before him was not him. The sword would never share a soul with such a being even if it awakened

It would have been better if this body had been left where it had been found rather than subjected to such extreme efforts to revive it. And for what. Despite everything they had done, it had not been brought back to life. Still if they had not started down this road, Kagome would not be here now.

The question really was did she still love him after nine years separation or did she love that inert carcass on ground. He decided to tread carefully remembering how Kagome had felt about the bond between him and Kikyou. Here he was faced with a similar scenario. His own dead body had been brought back first as a raving beast. Now it was inert as a lump of clay.

He would say that it was better off dead, but he had allowed Kikyou to roam the earth although she was nothing but a clay vessel powered by the spirits of young girls. That Kikyou was different. He could feel her spirit which felt the same as the woman he loved. Not even Kagome could say that his double had the same spirit as he had. They were not the same person.

What was to be done with the hulk? Would Kagome be willing to bury him and allow him to rest or would she allow him to sleep like one of the princesses in her fairy story? The problem was that Kagome had tried everything. It was clear to everyone that he would never wake up and simply exist neither dead or alive.

Inuyasha was so quiet that Kagome could not take it any more " What is wrong, Inuyasha? "

Inuyasha was roused enough to point to the creature lying on the ground in front of them "That thing What does it mean to you? Do you care for it more than me?"

Kagome was appalled. She did not expect such a question from Inuyasha. It had never occurred to her that he might feel jealous of the zombie. " Don't be ridiculous. I love you I always have"

"Then why did you go to such great lengths to bring that thing back to life?"

"Because after nine years, I had given hope of ever seeing you again. Suddenly I was given the chance to bring you back to life. I didn't deny Kikyou the chance to come back to how you felt about. You should not fault me for my choices."

Inuyasha pondered her reply " How do you feel now? That thing is alive as I was hanging on the tree. Do you still want to bring it back to life and if you did would you want it or me?"

Kagome laughed " I want you of course I have been trying to come back here to be with you for the last nine years. I had nearly given up hope when your body was found. If not for that thing, I never would have come back"

"I thought you said Sesshoumaru threw you down the well"

"Sesshoumaru had his own agenda. He wanted me to deliver a message to himself telling him that he had found a way to save Rin's life. I was the guinea pig. His blood was supposed to contain the key to immortality. Instead, it almost killed me. If that thing as you call it had not been available, I would have died from dokkasou poisoning"

Inuyasha started to make a nasty remark about Sesshoumaru then stopped short " So should I be thankful that the zombie was there to give you blood to save you and Sesshoumaru threw you down the well'

Kagome put her arms around him and stared into his eyes " Why don't we accept it for what it is?

A gift from the kami as it were. A chance to be together after nine years. It is what I want. How about you."

Inuyasha sighed. He would leave his questions alone for the moment and take advantage of the gift the kami had given him. No matter how Kagome had come to him, she was here him that she loved him. Everything he had always wanted. He was not about to refuse her now. Wrapping his arms around her he crushed her mouth with their first kiss and whispered

"Welcome home, Kagome"


	24. Willow Weep for Me

Title Willow Weep for Me

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Willow (At First Tweak)

Word Count 1529

Warning character deaths

Summary Kikyou takes responsibility for the zombie

Kikyou winced at the smoke rising to heaven from the funeral pyres. The future had come to haunt her. She thought herself safe in her hometown. Guardian kami of a tame hanyou. Now his adventures with Sango and Miroku's twins were more dangerous than the youkai he faced on Miroku's exterminations. She was sure that the former monk was being careful to avoid any truly dangerous encounters.

The words of her incarnation had hit her hard. Somewhere in the future she had failed. She did not want to believe it, but her link to the kami told her that she had. Not only that, but her failure

led to her punishment by the kami. She had been thrown out of heaven for some action that she took in the future. Kagome did not say what she had done, but she knew that it must have been serious enough to warrant defenestration.

She was not sure that she could handle her future. The idea that she and Naraku would come together was repugnant to her no matter what the kami might ordain. Onigumo's feelings for her had created Naraku in her first life. In her second her one goal had been to cast Naraku into Hell

using Onigumo's feelings for her against him. In the end she had died at Naraku's hand. She hoped that the kami would give her a better life in the future.

The bodies themselves as Sesshoumaru had pointed out were soul less. Some time in the future this shell had been revived and killed her. Then Sesshoumaru had killed her and Naraku's reincarnation again. Not that she blamed. Kami did not blame anyone. Everything happened for a reason even if that reason would not become clear until the end of the universe. By then no one would be alive to know or care. That was the good part of being a kami never having to explain yourself to anyone.

But Kikyou was new at being a kami. In human years she had ascended only ten years ago. .Time still meant something to her. She still took her work seriously. Failure was not an option. If Inuyasha died because of her failure in the future she must take responsibility for it and him. Looking down at the desiccated body lying in front of her she sighed. The zombie in front of her bore no more resemblance to Inuyasha than that clay pot had to her.

However, she knew that somehow Inuyasha's soul was there. She stopped wondering how souls could be in two places at once the first time she met Kagome. A soul could accommodate as many persons as necessary to do the job. Just as she and Kagome might share the same soul, they were not the same people. Since she ascended, she no longer needed a physical body, but the burning of her reincarnation pointed out the fact that sometime in the future she would be back in human body and die all over again.

Maybe not. Maybe she could do something about Inuyasha's death. If he never died then the events that led to her being reborn and dying again might be prevented though her ties to the kami told that these events were foreordained and could not be prevented. If they could not be prevented, what was the point. No matter what she did Inuyasha was doomed to end up buried in volcanic ash in the Japanese Alps and she was doomed to end up back in the feudal era dead all over again. .She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice Sesshoumaru bearing down on her.

"Miko, I thought you died. What are you doing here now?"

Kikyou was startled. She was not aware that anyone could actually see here. "I am Inuyasha's guardian kami. My last words to him were. ' I will always watch over you.' The kami decided to make me actually perform that task"

"And yet you failed."

Kikyou nodded. Sesshoumaru had a great grasp of the obvious "Yes, and now the results of that failure have been laid on my doorstep."

Sesshoumaru waited "How are you going to clean up this mess? One hanyou is too many. You must get rid of abomination. The dead should not be brought to life. If you are not willing to kill him, I will."

Kikyou started Sesshoumaru had no right. Inuyasha might be a zombie, but he was still the same brother that he had known all his life. She had never known why Sesshoumaru hated his brother. The idea of killing one's sibling was anathema to her. She had killed Inuyasha when she thought he had betrayed her and taken the Jewel, but she would never dream of killing Kaede. Another solution raised its head.

"What if I took him away?"

Sesshoumaru thought about this solution for a minute. While he was thinking, ,Kagome came up to the grave site. She was so surprised to see Kikyou that she screamed and woke the village, but not the dead. The Inutachi rushed to her side not knowing what was going on merely that Kagome had been startled enough to scream. She pointed to Kikyou

"What is she doing here?'

Inuyasha looked to his friends, but they were of no help. .Kikyou decided that a truth needed be told. " I am Inuyasha's guardian kami. Since my ascension, I have been watching over Inuyasha.

I stood by the grave site of my reincarnation wondering where I had failed in my protection of Inuyasha Lord Sesshoumaru has demanded I get rid of Inuyasha. That I cannot do.

Somewhere in time I failed in my duty to protect him. .If I do not take responsibility for my failure, the kami will not forgive me."

Kagome had mixed feelings. She really did not want to see Kikyou again. Kikyou had been kicked out of heaven because she had taken Inuyasha's soul when she died. She had not returned it until Inuyasha had been brought back to life by Kikyou. Kikyou, Kikyou,. Kikyou Suddenly it all became clear. Things would be fine if Kikyou was not there. .There still remained the problem of the zombie Inuyasha. Perhaps Kikyou could disappear with him and solve all their problems Then she could live with the real Inuyasha.

Apparently, ,Kikyou was having similar thoughts. "Maybe this a sign from kami that I need to protect the zombie whom I failed to protect."

Inuyasha started to protest "But Kikyou we need you here..."

Kikyou put a finger to his lips and smiled " No, Inuyasha that is why Kagome has been brought back to this time period. I will not intrude on your heart like I did last time. You were meant to be with Kagome in this time."

Kagome nodded thankfully "And what will you do?"

Kikyou smiled " I will bring him back to life."

Kagome asked " We tried everything. I even kissed him"

Kikyou replied " There is something about the life-giving kiss of a kami that no mortal can duplicate."

With those words, Kikyou walked down the hill. The kami were showing her the future. This creature must die when it had died before. She must not interfere with that process. The only saving grace was that she would join him in death and be reborn. That was her absolution for her future mistake. She would be this Inuyasha's companion in this life and her reincarnation would be the companion of Naraku's reincarnation in the next life.

When she reached the zombie she bent over him and kissed him full on the lips. Kagome knew how hard it was to kiss the creature that Inuyasha had become in death. The zombie sputtered and opened his eyes. The parties tensed expecting the monster to be reborn. Instead, it spoke

"Kikyou, is that really you?"

They embraced as the fire reigned down on the lake. Their life together had been good. They traveled. They lived life to the fullest. If they had one regret, it was that they never had any children of their own, but Kikyou made up for that by raising everyone else's children. Now they stood at the pre-ordained end. The time and place where Inuyasha lost his life and Kikyou was cast out of heaven and reborn.

The kami had decreed that in order to preserve history they must not tamper with this event. Inuyasha and Kikyou came to the Japanese Alps knowing the time and date of their deaths. They clung to each other. Kikyou did not regret giving up her divinity so that she could live with Inuyasha. He might look like a zombie, but his soul was still Inuyasha's She marveled at how Inuyasha told her that same thing when she had been imprisoned in the clay pot. .Now she could reciprocate.

As they shared one last kiss. Inuyasha whispered to Kikyou "Until we meet again." She just kissed him not having the heart to tell him that he would ascend for his suffering and watch over her while she would be reborn as Dr. Flora and be Naraku's second chance at happiness.


	25. First Things First

Title First Things First

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Crossroads (At First Tweak)

Word Count 995

Warning mention of character deaths

Summary The gang goes to the Lady

Kagome had a sense of deja vu standing before the Lady of the West She had been here once before on trial. Sesshoumaru had been here before asking the same questions that he was asking now. It all seemed so surreal. The only thing different was Rin. Rin had been five hundreds dead,

instead of a beautiful sixteen year old girl playing with Ah-Un and harassing Jaken. Inuyasha was here. The real Inuyasha not the zombie that Dr. Flora revived. This time they had flown on Kirara so both Kirara and Kohaku were here.

Sesshoumaru was off talking to his mother. The discussion was very animated. When they finished, they returned to the assembled guests. The Lady looked at Kagome and then at Rin. She motioned Kagome to come forward. The girl was unremarkable. Human, but with the blood of a hanyou and the dokkasou of a youki blended with her human blood. The body was not immortal, but the decay was so slight as to be insignificant. The girl would not live forever, but only gods and youkai would outlast her.

"What have you done,Sesshoumaru?"

"Done? I have done nothing?"

This girl. She is practically immortal. I sense hanyou blood and youkai dokksou inside of her. Her aging has nearly stopped. She is practically immortal"

Kagome was shocked. She knew what Sesshoumaru had been trying to accomplish, but she assumed that he failed when they had to use the blood of the zombie to thin the dokkaou which had been injected into her. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Myouga had said anything about what happened to her. Sesshomaru had still thrown her into the well to send a message to himself about making Rin immortal

"Perhaps I can be of help"

The Lady stopped and looked at her "What do you know?"

"I know that Sesshoumaru was looking for a way to make Rin immortal?"

The Lady was nonplused "Why would Sesshoumaru want to make this human girl immortal?'

Kagome was frustrated. She had talked to the Lady from the future and the Sesshoumaru from the future Trying to explain their actions to the counterparts in the past might prove difficult

"Because Rin died and he wanted to bring her back to life"

The Lady waved her hand " The girl is here now Alive Sesshomaru brought her back to life once with the Tenseiga. I brought her back with the meidou seiki. She cannot be brought back to life"

Kagome blurted out "Rin will die in the future. The Sesshoumaru that exists in the future wants to prevent that from happening. He asked you or the future you how to make Rin immortal. After he returned. Myouga injected me with his dokkasou. The plan was to send me back to my past and your present in order to get this Sesshomaru to ask you how to make Rin immortal. The plan backfired. I was dying until the blood from the zombie Inuyasha was injected into me to dilute the poison."

The Lady looked at Sesshoumaru "Why would you think that injecting your dokkasou into a human would make her immortal?"

Sesshoumaru had no clue what she was talking about Fortunately, Kagome intervened " He told that if I formed a bond with him that his past self would come to me and ask me how we came to have that bond"

They both looked at her and considered. At last the Lady spoke " Somehow she obtained the right mix of hanyou blood and dokkasou even though the way you went about it should have killed her."

Kagome interrupted "Would have killed me, if the zombie Inuyasha had not been available"

"Zombie Inuyasha?" replied the Lady

Kagome explained " Inuyasha was killed in 1915 at Taisho Pond in the Japanese Alps when a volcanic eruption buried him. He was dug up in 2006 by an archeologist and revived as a zombie We were able to partially revive him as a hanyou. The future Sesshoumaru came up with an idea to send me to the past tied to him. That plan succeeded. He came out of his coma,but his body still retained all the decay he had when he was first uncovered. A guardian kami brought him out of the coma in this era and took him away. His blood is no longer available"

The Lady listened quietly nodding every so often to Sesshoumaru who seemed to have no clue about everything he had supposedly done. When Kagome finished the Lady sighed. Turning first Sesshoumaru she asked " But Inuyasha's blood is still available. I think it is obvious why Inuyasha's blood was able to heal the damage which Sesshomaru's dokkasou did to Kagome. Isn't it time for the truth to come about, Sesshoumaru. If you don't tell him, I will. You are going to need his blood if you want to make your little girl immortal."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to stop her " Inuyasha, There is something you need to know, I am your Father."

The room was stunned Inuyasha was first to stir. He slapped Sesshoumaru in the face and yelled" You bastard. You fucked my mother. Did she even know I was yours? You have been such an asshole to me all these years. Even tried to kill me, used my mother's image to trick me into revealing the location of Tessaiga. How could you do that to me, to her, to Father?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " If I wanted to kill you. You would be dead. As for Izayoi, I loved her. I thought I needed Tessaiga which had been forged for her. I did not know that Father had used it to seal your blood. When I found out, I came to stop your transformation. Happy now?"

The Lady shook her head " I am glad that that is finally out of the way, it is time that we got down to the reason you came. Making Rin immortal."


	26. Forever With Lord Sesshoumaru

Title Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Blue (At First Tweak)

Word Count 775

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning none

Summary Rin gets grilled

The conversation began to take a violent turn. Inuyasha screaming at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru yelling back. Not what the Lady intended. She motioned for Rin and Kagome to go with her as the males seemed oblivious to each other Maybe they would bond or fight. Whatever it was they were doing. She did not want to hear about it anymore. Instead, she wanted to hear from Rin

When the women had been ushered as far from the din The Lady began to examine Rin. The little girl whom she had brought back to life had certainly blossomed over the last nine years. She knew that Sesshoumaru felt great sadness when the girl died and great joy when she came back to life. Could she possibly be his soul mate? The woman destined to be with him for eternity.

The Lady began to grill Rin about every aspect of her life. What did she do? Where did she live? What were her shills? From her favorite color to her likes and dislikes? No stone was left unturned. The Lady was determined to know this girl whom her son had moved heaven and earth to change everyone's past and future simply to bring her back to life.

Rin seemed nonplused by all the questions. If there was one thing that she had learned in the ten years since she met Lord Sesshoumaru, it was patience. If anything, the latest round of interest in her gave her hope. Apparently, her Lord Sesshoumaru missed her so much he had sent Kagome back to them. She was not going to disappoint him,

Every time he came back to her during the quest. Every time he saved her. Every time he brought her another kimono during the quest. All the evidence pointed out his devotion. Just like a faithful dog, he always returned home and she would always be waiting for him when he came back to her.

The villagers might call her the whore of the youkai, but that did not matter to her. None of them were Lord Sesshoumaru The Inutachi and even Kaede-baba still treated her as if she were a child, but she was not. She was seventeen years Ten years since she met .Lord Sesshoumaru. Nine years since she was left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru in Kaede-baba's care.

Most of the villagers were suspicious of her relationship with Sesshoumaru because it brought the daiyoikai to the village. She spent most of her time helping the ailing Kaede People were not sure what to make of her. She was not a miko and could not succeed Kaede when she died

Kagome might be a miko, but once Kaede died she and Rin would still be foreigners to the villagers. Both whores of the .youkai. Rin knew from experience that so long as she consorted with Inuyasha just as she consorted with Lord Sesshoumaru she would never be accepted. No one but Inuyasha would marry Kagome. No one but Sesshoumaru would marry Rin.

Kagome interrupted the Lady's questions and Rin's thoughts " Aren't we forgetting about Rin? We are so concerned about carrying out Sesshoumaru's plan to make Rin immortal. What about Rin? We really ought to ask Rin what she wants to do"

The Lady nodded " Rin, What do you want to do?'

Rin was confused She had whisked off by Lord Sesshoumaru to the Castle in Air without any explanation. Now she was being told that somehow Kagome had been made immortal in an attempt to force Lord Sesshoumaru to find out a way to make Rin immortal. The idea that she would not die not bother her. Having died twice already, she had come to accept the idea that someday she would die. She only hoped that when she did that Lord Sesshoumaru would remember her.

They were talking about making her immortal, but none of this mattered to her Only Lord Sesshoumaru mattered. So long as he was with her or at least came back to her. She was happy.

When she asked Lord Sesshoumaru if he would remember her if she died, he had angrily retorted the talk of her dying was ridiculous. She knew better. She was human and would die someday, leaving Lord Sesshoumaru behind.

Obviously, Lord Sesshoumaru had been devastated by her death if hundreds of years later, he sent Kagome back to change the past. The thought of Lord Sesshoumaru being in pain hurt her.

She would do anything to prevent that. If living would make him happy, she was willing to do anything for him. Even becoming immortal. Finally she was ready

"I just want to always be with Lord Sesshoumaru".


	27. The Heat of the Moment

Title The Heat of the Moment

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Intimate Moment (At First Tweak)

Word Count 804

Warning heavy petting

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome are driven into each others arm

Everything Inuyasha thought he knew had been ripped apart. Through Tessaiga he had come to know the Father he never met. The man loved his mother enough to have a child with her. The man who sealed his blood with Tessaiga and gave him the strength to survive in that world.

Instead, he found that his true father was the asshole who had been trying to kill him for the last two hundred years. The man who tried to steal the very thing that kept him alive simply to help on the path of supreme conquest. Any doubts he ever had about Sesshoumaru's feelings for him had been swept away by his casual and uncaring admission.

He knew all these years and never said anything. It even tainted his mother. Did she consent? Did his supposed father know? So many questions and no answer. Damn Sesshoumaru. Now he even doubted his mother, the woman who gave birth to him. Had she cheated on Father with Sesshoumaru? Did she love Sesshoumaru? He would never know. Not that he would believe anything the bastard told him

Kagome could feel the anger rolling off Inuyasha. She thought they had settled the differences between them and sealed it with a kiss. Here she was stuck in the Lady's castle being probed as if she were a lab rat to be used by Sesshoumaru to make Rin immortal and discarded when they were finished with her. How dare they walk off and decide her fate without her even being present? She stood up and started angrily toward the door that when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"What do you care? You are so absorbed with your daddy issues that you can't see that they are about to dissect me and take my blood to keep Rin alive. After all my efforts to bring you back to life. Now I am nothing but a collection of body parts to give to Rin when she and Sesshoumaru decide to do the deed."

Inuyasha twirled her around and crushed her to him. " Do you think I came here for Sesshoumaru and Rin Rin is OK, but Sesshoumaru can go to hell for all I care. I would not lift a finger to help him right now. I am here for you. Personally, I don't care whether Rin lives forever. All I care about is you. We can leave right now if you want to. Kirara is still here. Just say the word and we are gone."

Kagome looked up at him. The Inuyasha who held her now was a completely different person from the one whom she had left behind some nine years ago. Despite his issues with Sesshoumaru, he was willing to listen to her concerns and put her first. The old Inuyasha would never have done that

Suddenly she felt herself swept away by the heat of the moment. One minute Inuyasha was crushing her lips and invading her mouth. The next he was trailing kisses from her chin to the top of her breast. She felt hot. Her clothes seemed suddenly seemed unbearably restrictive. It was as if the passion she felt at the moment would incinerate her if she did not remove her clothes.

Inuyasha was not helping. His hands were roaming everywhere. They had somehow found themselves under the skirt that she had brought from the other world. Her panties dropped to the floor as she kicked them off and hooked her legs around Inuyasha's waist. His efforts seemed to intensified by her actions. With her panties gone, he could now touch anything he desired. At the moment that meant stroking her nether regions with the pad of his thumb.

Kagome reacted by pulling him over on top of her and grinding into his growing erection. .Inuyasha started to strip out of his robe of the fire rat while Kagome working on the ties to his hakama when she noticed Inuyasha stop all his kisses and groping. She opened her eyes and looked questionably at him. .Surely, he did not doubt that she was ready for this after all they had been through.

Instead of looking at her, he was looking straight ahead. When she started to ask him, he stood up and pulled her to her feet mainstring a protective arm around her and sheltering her in his arms. She found herself staring into the eyes of a shocked Rin, a stoic Sesshoumaru and an amused Lady of the West who laughed before speaking.

"Don't stop on our account. After all it is part of the mating process which will ensure your mates immortality. We really do need someone to demonstrate the technique to Sesshoumaru and Rin or they will never figure it out on their own.".


	28. Shadows of the Past

The process was tedious for all. Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha were bitten by Myouga so much that they felt like pincushions. Unfortunately, Rin's days did not lengthen. She was still as mortal as the day she was born. Each day she came another day closer to death.

Sesshoumaru knew what he felt Rin died. She had done so twice. The first time he felt compelled to save her. The second time his heart had nearly died. The idea that she could die a third time was something he was not prepared to admit.

In fact until Kagome came back from the other side of the well claiming that she was sent by another Sesshoumaru to tell him how to make Rin immortal, making Rin important had never even occurred to him. Rin was the same Rin she had always been.

Except that she wasn't. When he actually looked as Rin, he realized that she had grown up into a beautiful young girl. She was no longer the little girl who followed him blindly. How had he missed such an important part of her life?

Rin's life was something precious. He was not prepared to risk it just to make her immortal. Was he prepared to see her die? The idea that she might die was something that he had never been willing to admit

Now he was not sure. Kagome seemed so sure that Rin had died even though she admitted that it happened nearly five hundred years before she was born. He could not deny that she was immortal. Blood did not lie.

And the blood. The mixture of his own blood and Inuyasha's blood flowing through her veins bonded both of them to her as if they were family. No the true immortality of a youkai, but the immortality one might expect from a hanyou.

The process of changing Rin had bothered him. Rin submitted because she wanted to be with him and thought that is what he wanted from her. If he told her no, she would have acquiesced. His will was her will when he expressed it.

He never thought he could be emotional about another living being. Yet he lived and died with each infusion of blood into Rin. Hopeful when Myouga injected the blood into her. Downcast when her blood failed to take on the same tint of immortality that Kagome's had.

He started to resent. Why did she have, what he wanted for Rin? How was that fair? Once they were mated, she would stay by Inuyasha's side until he died whereas Rin would wither and fade in the twinkling of an eye. Something had to be done.

He expressed his concern to his mother. She pondered the question and made her pronouncement

The conditions under which Kagome had been made immortal must be recreated. Kagome's blood could not change Rin's. Inuyasha's blood despite being his own could not change him.

Only blood from an immoral could change her. Kagome told him what he already knew. When the poison of his blood had been injected into her, she nearly died. Only an infusion of blood from the other Inuyasha saved her.

The thought of Rin dead of his blood prevented him from even considering such a route. Better he was mortal and died together with Rin than she died of something from him flowing through her veins. He simply refused to consider it.

A thought popped into Sesshoumaru's head. What was it about other Inuyasha's blood which had changed Kagome's blood when mixed with his own? He had no he was willing to try. Too much risk to use Inuyasha's blood to save Rin if his own started to kill her.

Now that he had decided to search for the other Inuyasha he needed a place to start. He interrogated Inuyasha and Kagome who seemed too much wrapped in themselves to care about anyone or anything else.

The smell they gave off sickened him. The smell of sex. Mating under his own mother's roof. No sense of decency. Her blood had changed again. Changed to match Inuyasha's Mother had been right. Mating was the last step on the ladder of immortality

Unfortunately, their actions had destroyed the first rung. He wanted to kill them both for their selfishness. Knowing the importance of Kagome's blood they should have put aside their passions for Rin. Now they had ruined all the efforts that his other self had gone through to save Rin.

His mother stopped him. She argued that all was not lost if the undead hanyou could be found his blood could still be used. Somehow it had qualities that Inuyasha's did not. If he could be found, perhaps the situation with Rin could still be saved

Kagome was consulted. At one point she and Kikyou shared a soul. If anyone could find Kikyou now, she could. Kagome was not sure. Kikyou was a kami now. Did kamis even have souls? Had all the connection between the two of them been lost?

Sesshoumaru decided that the slim hope of using Kagome to track down Kikyou was better than the alternative. They just had to hope that the zombie Inuyasha was still with here. Otherwise, all their efforts would be in vain.

Seizing Kagome he demanded that she track down her previous incarnation. Inuyasha started to attack Sesshoumaru, but Kagome raised her hand. She understood what he was feeling. If finding Kikyou would save Rin then she was more than willing to help.

Kagome guided Sesshoumaru as they soared over Japan in search of the kami and her zombie lover. .Inuyasha followed closely behind on Kirara. Kagome was not surprised when she felt a familiar barrier over the Sunset Shrine. Despite being a kami, Kikyou still bore the taint of her former life. In this case it allowed Kagome to track her.

When they reached Kikyou's shrine, they found Kikyou and zombie Inuyasha waiting for them.

Kagome entered the barrier to talk to Kikyou while the others waited outside. She knew that she was going to have to hurry. Sesshoumaru was getting very edgy. Any refusal to do his bidding would set off the daiyoukai.

Kagome actually did not have to explain much to Kikyou. Apparently, Kikyou had already been told what she needed to know by Amaterasu and had waited patiently for them to arrive. She agreed to lower her barrier so long as he promised not to kill either Inuyasha to get what he wanted. When she lowered the barrier Sesshoumaru approached her threateningly. He sniffed the air

"Miko what have you done to that creature?. He is not the same as he was when he came to this world"

"No, youkai. He is better. If I had not given him a touch of the divine, he would have begun to rot.

Rotting is not his destiny. Since I am his guardian kami, I must do whatever is necessary to safeguard him"

"Even rutting with the undead, I would have thought that beneath the kami. Not even Inuyasha would rut with you when you were undead"

"I did my duty then as I do now. .My duty when I was undead was to rid the world of Naraku and the Jewel. Now it is protecting this Inuyasha. And yes I rutted with him because it was necessary to save him. He is mine now. His life is tied to my life just as Kagome 's life is now tied to Inuyasha's life."

"But now his blood is not the same blood which saved Kagome. It is tinged with the divine."

"I have been told that his blood will still do the job since it now hr has a touch of the divine. He is willing to give Rin his blood. He remembers her fondly and does not want her to die as he did if he had the means to prevent it. I hope you realize that there is still one ingredient which his blood lacks."

"And what would that be?"

"Being your son, he does have your blood. Unfortunately, it is too diluted with Izayoi's humanity to allow it alone to create a bond between you and Rin You must provide a non poisonous fluid from your body which Rin takes in directly from you in order to create the immortal bond between you and Rin."

Kikyou sat stone faced staring at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be engaged in a staring contest. It was if they trying to test each other's will. A red cast suddenly came over Kagome's face as she caught Kikyou's meaning. She clapped hand over her face to keep from laughing. Inuyasha looked puzzled until Kagome whispered to him. Then he began rolling on the ground laughing. Kagome could not control herself. She burst out in fits of laughter.

Sesshoumaru glared at the pair of misfits until finally Kikyou spoke " Well, Lord Sesshoumaru are you going to man up?"


	29. Rumor Has It

Title Rumor Has It

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Rumor (At First Tweak)

Word Count 770

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning none

Summary The Lady reveals her hand

The Lady listened amused to the hens as they chattered to each other in her drawing room. It was amusing to hear her family the object of gossip for the first time in two hundred years. Hopefully, the objects of that gossip would have a happy ending not the tragic end that took place two hundred years ago.

Was it true that Sesshoumaru had taken a human mate? He had not returned to the court of the Western Shiro after he left in pursuit of Tessaiga. A council had been ruling the West since that day.. They quailed in fear that the Lord would return with his new bride and overthrow the establishment. Such an act would lead to war.

The same establishment which had refused entrance to the human concubine of the Inu no Taishouu, Izayoi and her hanyou son, Inuyasha would no doubt resist if Sesshoumaru tried to force the issue and bring his new human bride to rule over the West.

Fear dominated the whispers. All knew that treachery human and youkai had combined to bring down the Inu no Taishou. Instead of peace on his death, Sesshoumaru's revenge brought civil war as he decimated the very people who had brought him to power.

Then he left the shattered domain to look for the sword which he hoped to use to make himself invincible. The survivors had cobbled together a council which had ruled the Western Shiro since the day Sesshoumaru left on Path of Supreme Conquest..

Instead of Tessaiga he found compassion, power and love within himself. All knew that he could sweep all away if he wished. Unfortunately, nothing would be left of his fortress if he forced his way into the castle. Sesshoumaru would rule the West, but it would be a hollow victory.

Rumors also swirled about Inuyasha. Inu no Taishou's second son. People were saying that the Lady had adopted himinto her family. The boy had been seen at the Castle in the Air with a miko of all things. The reincarnation of the woman who had sealed him fifty years.

The strangest rumors surrounded the miko. Reports had her killing the hanyou, Naraku who ravaged Japan and destroying the Shikon no Tama. then nine years. To have her appearing at the side of Inuyasha represented a dangerous power play

All came to the Castle in the Air at the invitation of the Lady of the West. There were rumors of a coup. An attempt to seize power by the Lady. No one believed them. The Lady had withdrawn from Inu youkai affairs since her mate bedded Izayoi to her Castle in the Air and avoided the disastrous civil war which followed the death of the Inu no Taishou.

Everyone agreed that she hated humans and would have no part of either Sesshoumaru taking a human mate or supporting Izayoi's son, Inuyasha. The question was why she had summoned them all to the Castle. The indication merely invited them for tea. The invitations had only been issued to mated females..

The crowd quieted as the Lady of the West rose and raised her cup. "To the West"

The crowd replied heartily "To the West"

The Lady gestured with her hand summoning two hidden figures from behind her throne. The crowd gasped as two very pregnant human females emerged on either side of the Lady. The Lady smiled and beckoned her guards to emerge from the shadows surrounding the crowd.

:"Welcome Ladies of the West, may I introduce to my daughters, Rin and Kagome. Rin is the mate of my son, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West and bears his heir. Kagome is the mate of my adopted son, Inuyasha who will be our liaison to the Emperor"

"This is an outrage. Taking us hostage under the pretense of a tea. Our husband's will never stand for it."

"Your husbands will stand for this and a lot more. In fact, I have their decree making me Regent of the West right here. Hostage is such a harsh word. You are my guests. You will be afforded all the comforts befitting your status. Your husbands have been assured that you are safe and will continue to be safe so long as they behave. Do not test me. If it were up to Sesshoumaru, the Western Shiro would cease to exist. He always has been a rambunctious boy. I would prefer to believe that we can all just get Kagome would say. Just think of your time at the Castle in the Air as an extended vacation from all the worries and cares of your life.".


	30. Showtime

Title Showtime

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Winter Sky (At First Tweak)

Word Count

Warning mention of character death

Summons The Iceman Returns

Sesshoumaru stared into the abyss. He could not imagine what he must have felt when Rin died. To be so desperate as to kill two distinguished professors and hurl his zombie brother and the miko into the well he must have felt that he had no other option

Now they were at the edge of the new era. Rin, survived to the modern era thanks to the secret of immortality. There was no longer a need for the rescue mission. Time had been altered just as he had hoped. The miko brought the message and the sombie back just as he hoped they would. Things did not go exactly as planned but then they never did.

The miko lived through five hundred years thanks to his dokkasou and the zombie's blood. He was lucky that the older miko had been around to instruct him Rin how to become immortal. She would not have survived the experiment that saved the miko. What he had been thinking listening to his mother? She probably had wanted to kill the miko to prevent him from destroying her grandchildren.

It was all so confusing. The miko was living the only one with the knowledge that anything had changed in the time line. It was her time traveling ability that he used to alter the past. And alter it she did. The elder miko and the zombie hanyou died, but this time they did so intentionally to reduce the damage to the time line

Instead of dying Inuyasha had mated the miko and produced numerous progeny. He and Rin had married just as they had in the miko's time line. His mother had no complaints about the grandchildren they had provided for her amusement. It was as if the other time never happened.

And yet it had.

Today was the big day. Dr. Hitomi was to make the big announcement about the finding of a hanyou. The matter had been much debated in the youkai community. Should proof of the existence of magical beings really be provided to humanity? When the dust settled, Kagome had prevailed.

She argued that in order for the integrity of the time line the hanyou must be found by Dr. Hitomi. Dr. Flora must be there by his side helping him every step of the way. The event might create a blip in the ratings, but ultimately their find would have no effect. Finding youkai would simply not fly in the academic community. Not even an iceman would convince the skeptical.

Kagome had promised Kikyou that she would bring her and Dr. Hitomi together. Her sacrifice of her kami status to live and die with the zombie Inuyasha would not be in vain. The kami would finally be happy that even the avatar of hell can get his wish for the heart of Kikyou if he was willing to wait enough lifetimes.

He had been there when Kikyou and the zombie Inuyasha died. His political clout made control of their graves a simple matter. They remained undisturbed to the present day when Jaken had let the secret slip to Dr. Hitomi who needed a spectacular discovery to propel his career to the next level.

The fateful events which had set in motion Rin's return to him were about to repeat themselves or not. This time he would be in control. Dr. Flora would not revive the hanyou. She would be carefully watched. The zombie would never be revived. He would see to that. They could only tap the money if their research on the hanyou remained clearly academic.

There was a Plan B which involved killing Dr. Flora, Dr. Hitomi, Kagome, Inuyasha and dumping them all down the well. Hopefully, it would never come to that, but one needed to prepare for all contingencies. It would be a shame if he had to kill them all over again History did have a way of repeating itself. Now that he knew what to watch for he would have to be on guard.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin told me that I would find you here. She and Kagome want to go to dinner before we go to the opening of the exhibit"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his brother standing at the front door of the well shrine. It was ironic that the exhibit would feature the very same hanyou who stood before him. The temporal mechanics boggled his mind, but he did not care. He had what he wanted:Rin. The rest of the universe could go to hell for all he cared.

Time to put on a good front for the media. He was there as Dr. Hitomi's angel. The man who had provided the financial backing for this charade. Paying Naraku and Kikyou to dig up Inuyasha and put him on display. He was sure that wherever the soul of the zombie Inuyasha was he was laughing at him, but it made Rin happy. When Rin was happy, he was happy. Nothing left for him but to grin and bear it. It was Showtime.


	31. Back to the Past

Title Back to the Past

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 815

Prompt Do It Again

Warning none

Summary Kagome meets herself in an attempt to convince her to go back to the past

Inuyasha told her that her idea was stupid. Sesshoumaru had been doubtful, but she knew that she was right. The time line had be played out to the end in order for the time loop to be completed

She and the Inuyasha zombie had to go back to the past just as they had gone before. It was the details that she was unsure of

The zombie needed to be revived by Dr. Flora, but in no event should he be allowed to threaten Tokyo like he did before. Tsubaki and Suikotsu's reincarnation might be necessary to the revival, but this time they would be paid off by Sesshoumaru after they assisted Dr. Flora. Even Dr. Flora had been coopted this time since Sesshoumaru was paying her to revive zombie Inuyasha.

She would not allow to be killed by zombie Inuyasha and then Sesshoumaru. They disagreed on this point Sesshoumaru believed that Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora needed to be killed and dumped in the well with Kagome and zombie Inuyasha in order to repeat what happened before. Kagome disagreed. Doing so would throw the sacrifice Kikyou made to be reincarnated as Dr. Flora. She and Dr. Hitomi would never make the amends the kami wanted them to make

The hardest part was convincing herself. Her former self. The self that wasn't over five hundred years old to go back to the past to be with Inuyasha. It was only this part she agreed with Sesshoumaru. She and zombie Inuyasha had to go back to the past. The future her would have to undergo the dokasou and be revived by zombie Inuyasha's blood. How could she convince herself that all this was necessary to her happiness.

Deja vu. It seemed so weird being in the cell with Sesshoumaru and herself. Five hundred years ago she had been in exactly the same position. Arrested for breaking into Dr. Hitomi's office after she saw the news about the discovery of Inuyasha's body on TV. Sesshoumaru had to come to her that night to find out what was going on. He had known then that she was the key to the mystery. That was probably the same reason he was trusting her now since she was the only one who had lived through these events and knew what was going to happen next.

Kagome stared at the pair across from her. Sesshoumaru she knew though she had never expected to see him again. Why he was here she had no clue. He had saved her a couple of times in the feudal era and even helped Inuyasha when he was overcome by his blood and the Jewel. She knew that he had no affection for either her or Inuyasha. His last words to her inside Naraku had been "Baka"

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " The miko seemed to think that since I bailed her out of jail in her time line that the time line could be saved if history repeated itself"

Kagome gawked at the pair. Time line History. What could have happened in the past that had brought them all to this point As she pondered what to say she was interrupted by the woman in the hat, trench coat, and dark glasses. As she watched the woman took off her hat and glasses Kagome found herself face to face with herself.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself My name was Higurashi Kagome. Five hundred years I sat in the same spot you are sitting in now. We need you to go back to the past to complete the cycle that began five hundred years ago If you go, you will be able to live with Inuyasha. If you don't you will never see Inuyasha again"

Kagome stopped. Sesshoumaru had his own reasons for wanting her to go. Rin was alive in this time line and dead in her original time line. If this Kagome went down the well, she might be having this very conversation with another Kagome trying to convince her to go down the well

Quantum mechanics made her head spin. Math had never been best subject She only knew that if this Kagome did not go down that well her progeny with Inuyasha might never exist. They was something she would do anything to preserve. .

The other Kagome started to laugh. " So you are me. Who is going to show up next? Kikyou? Naraku?"

The pair looked at each other. Perhaps it was time to introduce this Kagome to Dr. Flora. If she thought Kikyou was bad just what would she think if Kikyou had been reincarnated as a mad scientist bent on joining Dr. Hitomi's group to bring Inuyaha back to life. They had funded Dr. Hitomi's work this time and recruited Dr. Flora to work for him. Hopefully, they had more control of her than they did last time.

"What if I just kill you both now and be done with all of it." growled Sesshoumaru

"No" screamed both girls. At least they had a common cause. Staying alive


	32. The Quick and the Dead

Title The Quick and the Dead

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Quick (At First Tweak)

Word Count 578

Warning character death

Summary Dr. Flora is hard to convince

What was she thinking? Everything had been going so well. The specimen had been delivered. The assistants had been hired. The apparatus for reviving the specimen was fool proof. Nothing could go wrong and yet everything had.

She found herself tied to the slab by a corrosive whip next to the very iceman she had set out to revive. Her clothes had been ripped of her by the whip. Her flesh was scarred from head to toe. She knew that the scars were beyond earthly healing.

The demon towered over her in his true form. His saliva burning holes in the laboratory floor. She could not help herself. Sneering at him, she spit in his face. She did not need his help. If she could not have her demon for herself, she would rather be dead

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru You have made your point. .There was never any danger that she would succeed in her plan to free the Iceman. The security man is your man. We have been watching her all along. Expecting her to do something this stupid."

Doctor Flora laughed " I would rather die here than cooperate with you in your effort to enslave my specimen."

"Your specimen." yelled Kagome "That man sacrificed everything to be with you. He died for you because you told him to. I will not allow his sacrifice to be in vain Even if it kills you. He will be revived by you or by one of your assistants. I have lived through this twice. You unleashed him the first time and caused great carnage before we were able to track him done. We took no chances with you this time. We own your security. We own Dr. Schlafen and Tsubaki. Give it up. If you just let yourself, you can be happy. You died so that you could be happy with this specimen in the past and Doctor Hitomi in the future. Don't tell me that you haven't thought about that. Sesshoumaru would just as soon kill us all since all he cares about is sending someone back to the past who will tell him how to make Rin immortal. Last time he killed Doctor Hitomi and yourself and sent you to the past just for shits and giggles. Don't waste this opportunity to change your fate. Please."

Doctor Flora looked at the Ice Man. Something was familiar about him. Before she ever met, she had dreams of him. When he was discovered, she knew everything about him. Without her, Doctor Hitomi would have never have proceeded down this path. Was her pride so strong that she was willing to give up everything simply to prove her point? If she could have a life with Doctor Hitomi and the Ice Man, what more could she ask for. With her last breath she nodded.

"Bring her back, Sesshoumaru. We need her. Without her you will never get a message to Rin in the past."

The mighty dog wavered. The spirit of Kikyou began to emerge from Dr. Flora's corpse. She covered her face and gasp. Sesshoumaru resumed his human form. He slashed through the imps who had come to take Doctor Flora. Then he did something he had always wanted to do. Tenseiga cut off Kikyou's head before she could say a word. Not a bad days work. Killing a kami had always been on his bucket list. Now he only had to deal with both of her obstinate reincarnations.


	33. Splinters

Title Splinters

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Chopsticks (At First Tweak)

Word Count 518

Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Warning none

Summary Events unfold as they did before

The moment Dr. Flora gasped back to life, the entire group descended on her. Inuyasha offered her his coat. The Kagomes fussed over her like mother hens. The most blatant show of affection was from Hitomi

He lovingly cradled Dr. Flora's head in his hands. When she opened her eyes and smiled, his was the first person she saw. The Kagomes oohed and awed as the electricity of feeling between the pair became apparent to all.

Obviously, Dr. Flora's subterfuge had not fooled Dr. Hitomi at all. He was prepared to return her feelings now that they were out in the open. All he needed was a little patience from Sesshoumaru. Good luck with that.

The daiyoukai was having none of it. He had been willing to kill Dr. Flora and Kikyou to demonstrate how serious he was. Now Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora could show their good faith by bringing the creature back to life. He could care less what they did after that.

He had spent a considerable amount of time and money assembling the items which Kagome told him they needed to revive this Inuyasha. Not that he really wanted to revive Inuyasha, but if doing so preserved Rin in this time line he was willing to do so.

Frankly, he was not sure that the second Inuysaha was really necessary. It was enough having two Kagomes. Two little brothers were two too many. Besides, Kikyou had revealed the way to make Rin immortal to him and none of it involved the Iceman before him.

He could save the second Kagome the pain that the dokkasou would cause her, but that was reserved only for Rin. Better to have events unfold as they had before. Otherwise, he would alter the time line. Besides he was not sure that either of the Kaogmes or Rin would consent to make Kagome immortal in that manner.

Satisfied that this plan would work, he ordered Dr. Flora to proceed with the revival. For a second she faltered as if unsure of things she knew when the kami Kikyou was still part of her soul, but her training won out

The beast was revived. This time it already had the heart and brain restored to it. Inuyasha had bristled at returning the second Tessaiga to it, but there was no doubt that without it would never do what history said that it did. Only the kiss of a kami could awake him. That would have to happen in the Sengoku Jidai where the guardian kami still dwelt.

Kagome was made immortal again through the same painful process. Both of them swore that Sesshoumaru took perverse pleasure in making her suffer, but if she was to live through the centuries to become the persons

As much as they both wanted this to succeed, there were fears. Would time line be altered so that the Kagomes would not merge? Would they have to endlessly repeat this process over and over again?. Despite their protests, Sesshoumaru threw Kagome and the Iceman into the well together as everyone held their breath fearful of what might happen.


	34. Epilogue Pacifying the Ghosts

Title Epilogue Pacifying the Ghosts

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Haunted (At First Tweak)

Word Count 823

Warning none

Summary The Ice Man is returned to Taisho Pond

A/N Even Zombies Need Love is finally put to to all who have supported me over the past two years especially Knittingknots who let me right this for At First Tweak

They were back where it all began. Back at Taisho Pond. To set matters right after all these tours were over. The broadcasts in the can. A plaster cast substituted for the real Ice Man. The time had come to bury the dead so that they might rest in peace. If they did, maybe the kami would forgive them for playing god and allow time to resume its flow.

Rin came first. She dropped her flowers into the pond and clapped her hands. Sesshoumaru insisted on her presence. For him, she had been the reason the entire enterprise. He could not imagine what his predecessor had to endure. The idea of living a day without Rin by his side cause him pain just thinking about it. For her part all Rin ever wanted was to be together forever with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Next came Dr. Hitomi and Dr. Flora. The Ice Man had brought them fame and fortune. The papers made their careers. The broadcasts made their fortune. It was attraction that kept them together. They would be married now that the buzz over the Ice Man settled down.

Although they were grateful to Lord Sesshoumaru for funding their research, they had the feeling that there was something that the rest of the group was not telling them. Every time they caught Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them, it was like they were staring at ghosts. They decided to put the Ice Man behind them and concentrate on their careers and their marriage.

They had returned the Ice Man and everything that had been found with him to the burial site A plaster cast had been substituted for real Ice Man in the museum. Since making plaster casts of models was common practice. It would probably never be noticed unless another scientist tried to check on the Ice Man. Sesshoumaru would never let that happen.

Kagome was next. She knew that without the discovery of the Ice Man she would never have been able to do back through the well. She would never have married Inuyasha. Their children would never have been. All she was and she ever would be flowed directly from the finding of the Ice Man. She would be forever grateful to him and prayed that he would find peace in the afterlife.

It still bothered her that she was burying Inuyasha The Inuyasha who had originally died because she had not come and the Ice Man who had died so that time so that would resume its course. She was glad to put him to would be forever grateful for his sacrifice. The real Inuaysha. Her husband. The man she had brought back to life. The man she saved from death was still by her side. She would never let him go.

Inuyasha was understandably disturbed by the entire ceremony. The person who was being reburied was the person who had once been him, yet was not him. It hurt him more to part with the Tessaiga which had been found buried with Ice Man. His brain still hurt when he tried to think about another him being buried with another least he had Kagome. If not for the Ice Man, he would have died without ever seeing her again

Sesshoumouaru was last. He was here to make sure that the graves would never be found again It helped the people thought that the Ice Man was in the museum. If it were up to him, the Ice Man would be thrown into the sea. His predecessor had tried to make sure that Inuyasha was never found. If not for Jaken, he never would have been found. Jaken had been kept out of the loop this time. No sense taking any chances. Rin was simply too precious to lose.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome signaling that she should say a final prayer for the dead so they get put this behind them and get on with their lives. When Kagome clapped her hands something astonishing happened. A ball of light rose out of the lake. Kagome recognized it as a soul and dreaded what might happen.

A shindamachuu descended from the clouds and captured the soul in its clutches. As they watched, it swirled around Dr. Flora. A glowing orb escaped from her mouth. A second soul collector swooped in capture the soul. Together rose intertwined until they seemed to be one. The onlookers gawked in amazement as they disappeared together in the clouds.

They all stared at each other in surprise. Not sure about what had just happened. As the minutes went by it was clear that whatever happened it had nothing to do with them. Rin was still by Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome by Inuyasha's side. Dr. Flora by Dr. Hitomi. They all breathed a sigh of relief convinced the kami blessed what they had done. The future was theirs, no longer dependent on the Ice Man.


	35. Bella and Kagewaki's Happy Ending

Title Bella and Kagewaki's Happy Ending

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Retreat (iyff)

Rating M

Word Count 768

An after word to Even Zombies Need Love

Summary Bella and Kagewaki's Honeymoon

The beach stretched for as far as the eye could see. Not a soul in sight. Not like the pictures in the brochures. They were just lucky that way. The Taisho Corp. private beach kept out the riff raff. How lucky could they get? They were only ones on the beach. Not the miles and miles of ugly human flesh on the public beaches. Not even the beautiful people one saw in the brochures. Just them.

So much happened in the last year. From Taisho Corp's funding of his reality show about archeology to the finding of the Iceman. Without Jaken coming to him with the idea of a Geraldo Rivera type show about archeology he would never have ventured onto TV. Never found his calling as a showman. He would have remained forever in the shadows Doomed to academic fame. Doomed to academic obscurity

Instead, he had thrust into a position undreamed of. Fame and fortune had been his. All he had to do was follow the Taisho line. Success had gone to his head. His stardom reached almost cult level after the airing of the finding of the Iceman. Nothing in his past prepared him for what happened next. Nothing prepared him for her.

She sought him out. Knowing what he was hunting. Knowing what lay ahead. Whereas he was the showman, she was the woman behind the scenes. Carving a path through the specimens they brought her until they reached the Iceman. A dark past lay between them. One which spoke of death and destruction. She finally lost control when the Iceman came to her.

It was the Iceman she had been hunting. Something in particular about that man drew them together. It was him she revive. Him that she wanted to free from his icy tomb. She would have succeeded if Taisho had not intervened. He seemed to know exactly when she would try the revival and where. Almost omniscience. There was something godlike about Sesshoumaru Taisho. Something sinister. Something that said don't look too close or you will get burned.

They both were lucky. He had pleaded with Taisho that day to let Dr. Flora go. There was murder in those cold eyes that day. An intent to kill that he had never seen before or since. It faded when his wife whispered something in his ear. The Iceman had been returned to the depths and they had gone on with their lives. He had a nagging feeling that things could have been much worse Just be thankful that Taisho had shown mercy to him and Bella that day

That day changed their lives. The near death experience brought them together. Bella was not just attracted to him as a scientist, but attracted to him as a man. Beneath the icy exterior lay a very passionate Italian woman. He had wanted her the first time he saw her, not just for her brain, but for her body and soul.

Something about her spoke to him. Telling him that they were being given a second chance for love which they never had in a previous life. He tried to block images of previous lives because they always showed him obsessing over and killing a woman named Kikyou. When he shared these with Dr. Flora, she admitted to having the same nightmares and a severe case of arachnopobia

Sex had cured all that Once did the deed all the nightmares faded away. Now he was just thankful that Bella Flora was his and always would be. He had captured her heart Possessed her body. For the first time in both their lives they were truly happy. Which brought them to this beach. The Taishos had lent them their exclusive mansion on the French Rivera which they referred to as "beach house" for their honeymoon.

The Taishos had all attended the ceremony in the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore The Archbishop of Florence presided. After all the fanfare of the wedding and the hullabaloo over the Iceman, it was finally nice to relax on the beach and rub coca rubber over Bella's back.

Whom was he kidding he loved rubbing coca butter over Bell's back? Especially when he rubbed up against the parts of her he loved most when he did so.

Bella smirked at him " If you do not stop doing that, you are going to end up with ten or twenty squalling bambinos'

Kagewaki grinned back at her " Bella, would you bear my children Even ten or twenty of them"

Bella whispered " I thought you would never ask"


	36. Death and Dying

Title Death and Dying  
Author landofthekwt  
Rating K  
Prompt "While I thought I was learning to live , I was actually learning to die"  
(ib4y2)  
Word Count 794  
Warning none  
Summary Kikyou is sent to remedial class  
Part of Even Zombies Need Love

Kikyou felt like she was back at temple school Hell, if the sensei had been this tough on her she would have run away and avoided all the death and destruction that followed. That might have been easier, but her fate had never been easy.

Why did she need this course anyway? She was a kami. All knowing. All powerful. There was nothing that she did not know, especially about the subject matter. Who knew more about death and dying than she did?

The instructor was imposing. It was hard to stare at the image of Buddha every day. Just an incarnation of course. Everyone knew that the Buddha had reached Nirvana and was beyond teaching kami about "Death and Dying".

Instead, he chose to pick on Kikyou. Something about Kikyou just said 'kick me'. She just had to  
hang in there. To quote a cliche " This too shall pass" She would say like giving birth but she had  
never done that

Death and Dying she knew a lot about. Naraku killed her twice. She gave her kami status to be  
reincarnated as Bella Flora Being killed as Bella Flora in one time line by the Zombie Inuyasha. In another by Sesshoumaru.

"So Kikyou you have had unique experience. None of the other kami in this class have ever died  
Can you tell the class, what it felt to die"

She stared at him for a minute What the hell kind of question was that? "It felt like shit. Three times I was ripped apart by the claws of youkai. Once my body dissolved"

"Could any of your experiences be described as a good death?"

Kikyou thought "When I died in the arms of Inuyasha. Hearing him tell me he loved me, kissing me and crying for me made my death bearable. I was the first time in my existence that I felt like an ordinary woman. My only regret was that I had to leave Inuyasha behind."

" So it makes a difference how you die?"

Kikyou sighed " Yes, it does. The first time I died. I had regrets. I wanted to see Inuyasha again The times I died as Bella Flora were senseless deaths, which were wiped out by time line reincarnated as Bella Flora was not really dying since my divine essence remained in her until I was able to bring my Inuyasha here"

'Did you learn anything from your deaths?"

Kikyu thought about the question for a long time. Finally she spoke " Death is not the last word.  
Each death is followed by life. What you do in that past life will affect what happens in future lives. I chose to follow Inuyasha in death, but the Jewel would not allow me to die. It forced me to come back as Kagome. My actions as Kikyou when revived forced Kagome to separate my soul from hers and my destiny from hers. My destiny has always been tied to Inuyasha whether he was hanyou or zombie. He was one who taught me that it did not matter what I looked like because I was the person that he loved. That is why I have been his fiancé as a human, his guardian kami after I died and his lover as a zombie"

"Does it ever bother you that Inuyasha is now married to Kagome and Bella Flora is now married to Kagewaki Hitomi?"

"No, they are with the persons whom they were destined to be with. I am not Kagome or Bella Flora. I am Kikyou and I am with the same person that I have been with for four hundred yearsin this time line. It does not matter that I am a kami and he is a zombie. I am still Kikyou to him and he is still Inuyasha to me. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

The teacher sighed. It seemed that his student had resolved her death and dying issues. She really did not this class, but rules were rules. He had hoped to have some fun with her, but the reports were correct. Kikyou was really no fun at all. Which is why she would never reach Nirvana.  
Just then the bell rang and Kikyou rushed out before he had time to respond.

Kikyou arrived home to find her husband sitting at the computer. What could a zombie find on the internet that would interest him. She kissed him on the head, he looked up and smiled

"How was class?"

"It was a killer"


End file.
